Sugary Emotions
by Shinko-chan
Summary: Toute vie est riche en émotions. Qu'elles soient sucrées ou épicées, elles nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs, pour notre plus grande joie ou notre plus grand malheur. Venez partager celles de nos Fairies préférés au travers des drabbles et ficlets qui composent ce recueil ! Crime Sorcerer où le pouvoir de l'indiscrétion.
1. Faiblesse

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Faiblesse_**

_« Il y a toujours dans l'être le plus fort une faiblesse à dorloter. »_

Jean Adrien

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Tout le monde a une faiblesse, aussi inattendue soit-elle. Aussi cela ne fut pas surprenant pour notre cher ami mangeur de feu, j'ai nommé Natsu, de ne pas échapper à la règle face au doux parfum de la fleur d'oranger - arbre sous lequel il se plaisait souvent à paresser durant son enfance.

Cet état des faits aurait alors pu être la parfaite explication face à l'ardeur plus prononcée que d'accoutumée qu'il mettait à suivre sa jolie partenaire dans le moindre de ses déplacements ; cela faisait maintenant plus de trois jours qu'elle enjolivait son odorat, devenant pour lui une véritable obsession.

Il était totalement démuni face à cette nouvelle addiction…

Bientôt, il ne put plus tenir et céda à son envie de la serrer contre lui tout en inhalant à pleins poumons cette odeur sucrée qu'il affectionnait tant.

*..*..*..*..*

À quelques rues de la, une antenne se dressa sur la tête d'une blanchette aux cheveux longs. Cette dernière afficha bien vite un sourire malicieux, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir eu la bonne idée d'ajouter quelques pétales au bain de la jeune blonde.

* * *

Bonjour à vous !

Ce recueil de drabbles portera principalement sur des couples du manga, mais il arrivera parfois que vous ayez droit à certaines d'un autre genre, rien de mieux que de varier les plaisirs, non ? ^^


	2. Le jeu du regard

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Le jeu du regard_**

_« Ce que la voix peut cacher, le regard le livre. »_

Georges Bernanos

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Mirajane sifflait tranquillement derrière le bar, essayant vainement de couvrir le bruit de fond produit par une énième bataille générale.

Elle nota la présence d'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts assis à peine à un mètre d'elle, et sourit en son for intérieur tout en reprenant de petites bouffées d'air.

Elle dû tout faire pour empêcher sa tête de se détourner de son regard, jouant inconsciemment au jeu de celui qui baisserait les yeux le premier...

Il finit par briser la glace, et par demander, en bégayant légèrement, un simple rafraîchissement...

Elle s'exécuta sans plus attendre, s'accouda sur le comptoir du bar, et reprit de plus belle leur petite compétition.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et elle se mit à rire doucement; il était encore plus mignon lorsqu'il rougissait.


	3. Plus jamais sans toi

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima. Traduction de _Pinching_, écrit par Alliriana.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Plus_ _jamais sans toi_**

« _L'absence ne fait mal que de ceux que l'on aime. »_

Pierre Corneille

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Lisanna sourit à la vision du mage de foudre qui s'amusait à tourmenter Fried à propos de sa grande sœur. Elle se dit, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle et Luxus s'étaient réellement rapprochés depuis leur retour à Fairy Tail.

Elle gloussa tandis qu'il tentait d'imiter la forme Demon Soul du Take Over de Mirajane, arrachant au passage un rougissement à un pauvre Fried qui faisait tout pour cacher son embarras. Cela lui rappela d'ailleurs la manière dont il l'avait taquiné sur l'ile Tenrou.

Elle se caressa les deux joues du bout des doigts, à l'endroit même où il les avait étiré pour plaisanter - en se demandant s'il s'agissait réellement d'elle.

À cet instant, Luxus avait remarqué le visage inhabituellement touchant de Lisanna et sourit. S'il y avait bien une personne dont il ne pourrait plus se passer, c'était bien elle.


	4. Suis moi je te suis, fuis moi je te fuis

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis_**

_« Le jeu du chat et de la souris n'a pas de sens quand une chatte sourit sous la caresse. »_

Oxmo Puccino

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Depuis leur retour sur Earthland, elle s'était toujours sentie coupable de la manière dont elle l'avait traité, ayant passé le plus clair de son temps à jouer les inaccessible, à ignorer et à rejeter sèchement le pauvre Exceed.

Elle avait honte d'elle-même, surtout depuis qu'elle avait été témoin de la vaillance dont il avait fait preuve pour la protéger, de son inébranlable loyauté, et de sa volonté de fer à ne jamais abandonner.

Elle regarda le petit chat bleu qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train de railler Lucy.

Même si cette dernière était humaine, Charuru ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère pointe de jalousie face à cette scène quotidienne entre les deux amis.

Elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle à lui offrir du poisson…

Encore une fois, elle le repousserait, et il reviendrait !

Comme toujours…

Puisqu'il était sien après tout !


	5. Jaloux, moi ?

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima. Traduction de _Jealousy?_, écrit par hopeoftherain.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Jaloux, moi ?_**

_« La curiosité naît de la jalousie. »_

Molière

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Gray s'ennuyait, mais alors fermement. Il s'était assis, seul, a une table qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'assaut d'une énième bagarre générale, et faisait une fixette sur sa boisson depuis maintenant plus de cinq minutes.

Mais où était passée Juvia ?

Oh, maintenant ça lui revenait; Juvia ne serait plus à la guilde pour une durée indéterminée. Elle avait pris une mission avec Gajeel et n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Avec Gajeel…

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre le Dragon Slayer d'acier, mais il sentait que Juvia était restée assez proche de lui, à l'appeler Gajeel-kun, à supplier le maitre pour le laisser rentrer à la guilde...

Était-il jaloux ?

Quoi ? Pas moyen ! D'accord, depuis peu il ne pensait qu'à elle, mais... Il secoua vivement la tête de chaque côté, essayant de sortir cette idée de son esprit.

Une chose était sure : il ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre le retour de Juvia...


	6. Défibrillateur

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima. Traduction de _Laxus The AED_, écrit par sydneysaur.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Défibrillateur_**

_« Là où est votre trésor, là aussi sera votre cœur. »_

Saint Matthieu

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Luxus posa son imposante main sur sa poitrine. A la manière d'une tornade, le choc électrique se répandit dans l'intégralité du corps inerte de la jeune fille.

Elle fut prise de violentes convulsions. Pendant un instant, Luxus cru qu'elle allait mieux. Cependant, ce fut ce moment qu'elle choisit pour cesser tout mouvement.

Le Dragon Slayer de foudre choqua de nouveau sa poitrine, sa tentative de faire repartir le cœur de Lisanna ayant échoué.

Une dernière fois, il positionna ses deux mains et recommença. Il finit par prendre son poignet, espérant de tout cœur y trouver toute trace de pulsation.

Ce fut léger, mais il le sentit.

Le soulagement le gagna.

Lisanna commença à se réveiller.

Luxus était inquiet ; elle était encore bien trop faible pouvoir se permettre de bouger.

Mais au-lieu de cela, elle lui sourit doucement et lui chuchota : « Depuis quand es-tu un défibrillateur ? »


	7. Rayures

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Rayures_**

_« Le sourire est la prière de chaque petite cellule. »_

Gitta Mallasz

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Je me frottais les tempes d'un air ennuyé, tout en fixant le Dragon Slayer de feu qui se trouvait juste derrière-moi. Je ne pouvais pas le croire...moi...en cellule !

Il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'une simple mission…

Nous avions juste à récupérer une pierre qu'un groupe de bandits avait réussi à dérober. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de ma chère tête à flammes qui avait _légèrement_ dérapé, et avait manqué de peu de raser tout un village, nous emmenant par la même occasion, à la case prison.

Natsu tira légèrement l'une de mes mèches de cheveux en gémissant : « Lucy »

Je fermai mes yeux, essayant avec difficulté de l'ignorer. Il ne comprit apparemment pas le message, et recommença de plus belle. Je cédai finalement et me retournai.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Natsu ! »

Il sourit.

« Tu ne trouves pas que les rayures me vont bien ? »

« ... »

Mon Dieu.


	8. Perles d'eau

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima. Traduction de _Tears of the rain_, écrit par hopeoftherain.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Perles d'eau_**

_« La femme que j'aime, la pluie ne tombe pas sur elle. »_

Louis Chedid

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Les perles d'eau tombèrent du ciel pour venir s'abattre sur les rues désertes de Magnolia.

Il pleuvait.

Juvia observa lascivement les gouttes de pluie glisser sur la vitre de sa chambre.

Des sentiments jusqu'alors enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même, tels que la solitude et la peur remontèrent petit à petit face à cette vision, et les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'elle n'ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit.

Bien qu'il ne la hantait désormais plus, la pluie avait toujours le don de réveiller en elle le souvenir d'un douloureux passé…

Soudain, une paire de bras puissants l'enlaça par derrière, sa tête reposant sur la sienne. L'homme auquel ils appartenaient plongea son nez dans sa chevelure bleutée et inhala son odeur.

« Grey… »

« Chut… Tout va bien maintenant… »

Les larmes s'arrêtèrent progressivement de couler sur son visage, apaisé par toute la tendresse contenue dans cette étreinte dans laquelle son homme de glace l'avait plongée.


	9. Panther Levy

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

_**Panther Levy**_

_« L'amour de la femme et les caresses du chat durent aussi longtemps qu'on leur en donne. »_

Proverbe espagnol

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Elle remua fébrilement ses oreilles duveteuses. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Panther Lily, bien au contraire, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle en aurait bien fait sa peluche ! Cependant, elle devait avouer, elle en venait à l'envier lorsque le Dragon Slayer d'acier le serrai contre lui pour le cajoler, mais de là à vouloir se retrouver dans son corps...

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, elle avait flâné sur la route de la bibliothèque avant de rencontrer une petite fille du même âge qu'Asuka qui avait dit vendre des "boissons du bonheur" pour son école. Elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin et lui en avait acheté une sans hésitation. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans le corps de l'Exceed noir...

« Vous rapprochera assurément de l'être aimé pendant toute une semaine. »

Ça lui apprendra à ne pas chercher les sens caché derrière les écrits d'une bouteille…

Gajeel la regarda avec un air de prédateur. Bien entendu, il n'était pas au courant, et fut loin de changer ses habitudes pour autant.

Bon, elle penserait à la suite plus tard, pour l'heure, ronronner s'avéra être sa seule priorité.


	10. Tant besoin de toi

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** NekoOP

* * *

**_Tant besoin de toi_**

_« Honorez le médecin avant que vous n'ayez besoin de lui. »_

Proverbe Hébreu

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Macao soupira, elle était son dernier espoir... Il avait tellement besoin d'elle que cela en devenait insupportable...

Se trainant pour trouver le courage de se lever de son siège, il finit par aller à sa rencontre pour se rassoir aussitôt sur un tabouret vide à côté d'elle.

Cana leva un sourcil soupçonneux lorsqu'il posa sa main dans la sienne.

« Cana... Que pourrais-je faire sans toi... »

Ces simples mots firent rougir, bien malgré elle, la mage aux cartes. Elle but rapidement la chope qui se trouvait devant elle pour masquer son embarras.

Bon sang, elle avait souvent été abordée par des hommes dans sa vie, mais jamais par des amis proches, et encore moins de l'âge de son père. Elle se sentait totalement désemparée.

Elle se reprit malgré tout pour connaitre le fond de sa pensée.

« Macao, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Il sourit.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me garder Roméo ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous et je n'ai réussi à trouver personne... Cana, je t'en supplie ! »

« ... »

La demande de Macao s'abattit sur le fil de ses pensées tel un marteau, et pour la première fois de sa vie d'alcoolique, la jeune femme renversa son sake bien-aimé sur la tête d'un homme...

« Bâtard insensible ! »

Bien joué Macao... Bien joué...


	11. Dream

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** Doll-chan, Lucy-Lily

* * *

**_Dream_**

_« Un rêve transformé en réalité, c'est un autre rêve. »_

Jérémie Garde

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Ses prunelles chocolat rencontrèrent leurs jumelles noiraudes. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, et leurs visages se rapprochèrent millimètre par millimètre.

Doucement, ils fermèrent les yeux, savourant la proximité de l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se lièrent.

Ce fut un long, tendre et envoutant baiser, la preuve ultime de l'intensité de leurs sentiments respectifs.

Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, leurs corps clamant la nécessité de respirer.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec plus de timidité.

Ils ne purent retenir leurs rougissements respectifs lorsqu'ils en vinrent à briser le silence :

« Oh, Grey ! Dit-moi que tu m'aimes !»

« Oh, Lucy ! Je t'aime tant ! »

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

Bien vite, le désir les repris, et ils retournèrent à ce ballet endiablé dont ils ne pourraient désormais plus se passer.

*..*..*..*

« PANDÉMONIUM ! »

La pauvre Juvia se réveilla dans un sursaut, en sueur et le souffle court, alertant au passage toute la clique du Fairy Hills.

Oui, Lucy se révélait être une terrible rivale, même dans ses pires cauchemars.


	12. Prénom

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** antérieur à l'ellipse

* * *

**_Prénom_**

_« Un des plus beaux cadeaux que nous ait fait la vie, c'est quand notre prénom a l'air d'un mot gentil. »_

Ginette Reno

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

« Suzie ? » Elle jouait machinalement avec son nombril qui commençait à ressortir.

« Veto ! »

Elle gonfla ses joues, visiblement vexée : « A toi ! »

« Hm... Pourquoi pas Betty ? » Il posa doucement sa main sur la fine peau qui, pour l'heure, protégeait sa fille du monde extérieur.

« Et super-veto ! C'était le nom de la vache de ma grand-mère ! »

« Très bien, à ton tour alors ! »

« Sashimi ! »

« Veto ! Pourquoi du poisson cru ! »

« Non, sashimis ! J'ai une envie de sashimis ! »

Il soupira.

« …Je suppose que je vais devoir aller t'en chercher… »

« Tu supposes bien mon chéri ! »

*..*..*..*

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune femme finissait la copieuse assiette qu'elle avait entre les mains.

« Ma chérie, maintenant que j'y pense, si on prenait le premier caractère de mon prénom, et les deux derniers du tiens, on obtiendrait Asuka. Tu ne trouves pas ça mignon ? »

Elle sursauta; le bébé venait de donner un léger coup.

« Oh ? En voilà déjà une qui est d'accord avec toi ! »

Elle sourit.

« Asuka, hein... Ça ne semble pas si mal... » Conclut-t-elle sereinement en caressant tendrement son ventre rebondi.


	13. Survivre

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** imperatricemalefique

* * *

**_Survivre_**

_« L'essentiel en enfer est de survivre. »_

Michel Audiard

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Des corps, dans un état proche de la mort, jonchaient le sol, lui donnant des airs de champ de bataille à la suite d'un assaut. Les derniers survivants encore conscients agonisaient, se tordant en deux sous le coup de la douleur qui les assaillait.

Natsu, fidèle à son rôle de vaillant héros, tentait tant bien que mal de retarder l'échéance d'un destin qui lui semblait désormais inéluctable.

« Bois ce jus d'orange ! »

L'aura menaçante de la mage aux armures pesait sur lui, ne manquant pas de le faire trembler de terreur.

« Tout, mais pas ça ! »

« J'ai mis tant d'amour dans le pressage de ce jus d'orange ! Fais-moi au moins le plaisir de le gouter ! »

Le liquide verdâtre semblait comme habité par la vie, se mouvant non sans difficulté dans son réceptacle de verre.

« Nooon ! »

Trop tard... Elle lui avait coupé toute échappatoire; en lui pinçant le nez, elle l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche avant de lui faire ingurgiter l'horrible substance...

Il fut pris de spasmes avant de s'effondrer à son tour.

Il avait échoué...

Rappel pour plus tard : ne jamais plus laisser à Erza l'accès aux cuisines...


	14. Arbre

**Rating :** K**  
**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Arbre_**

_« Reste à côté de l'arbre et prend les fruits qui tombent. »_

Proverbe hollandais

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Elle était là, haut perchée, savourant le paisible de ce petit oasis bien à elle, lui permettant de lire tranquillement tout en gardant une certaine proximité avec la nature.

Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'ambiance de la guilde, loin de là cette idée. Cependant, elle devait avouer que la cohue des bagarres générales et le harcèlement permanent de Jet et Droy avaient parfois raison de sa patience, auquel cas elle venait se réfugier sur les branches d'un arbre centenaire situé en périphérie de la ville, et lui fournissant une vue imprenable sur cette dernière.

Elle sourit; au moins sa petite taille avait l'avantage de lui apporter quelques prédispositions en matière d'agilité.

Les oiseaux gazouillaient, la brise soufflait, une voix rauque retentissait... Hm... Comment ça une voix rauque ?

Elle baissa le regard, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir l'homme pour lequel elle s'était prise d'affection. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

« Oye, Crevette, je sais que tu es là, vient ! »

« Gajeel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? »

« À l'odeur ! Allez, descend, je t'embarque pour une mission. »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Je fracasse l'arbre jusqu'à ce que tu tombes, et je te met sur mon épaule façon sac à patates. »

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

« Un instant, j'arrive ! »

Elle referma son livre, le rangeant dans sa besace, prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer pour le grand saut -littéralement.

Elle atterrit avec souplesse sur la tête du pauvre Dragon Slayer qui avait eu le malheur de détourner la tête à ce moment-là, ne voyant rien venir.

Aie...

Il était à terre, et elle debout, un air narquois marquant ses traits, et lançant joyeusement :

« Allons-y ! »

Ne jamais sous-estimer les crevettes !


	15. Cicatrices

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** CS-FT-Nalu

* * *

_**Cicatrices**_

_« Le temps ferme toutes les blessures, même s'il ne nous épargne pas quelques cicatrices. »_

Marc Levy

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

« Ce n'est pas très beau à voir... »

Un murmure s'éleva tandis qu'il avait le regard ancré sur les récentes cicatrices de sa partenaire.

« Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas- »

Elle l'interrompit en posant doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, les conséquences auraient sans doute été pires. Arrête de te blâmer pour ça ! »

Malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à lui enlever cet air coupable du visage.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, radoucissant ses traits par la même occasion.

« Natsu ? »

Pour un homme avec un tel potentiel de destruction, le toucher de ses doigts sur sa peau se révéla étonnement doux et chaleureux. Il les laissa vagabonder jusqu'au lieu des sévices, caressant les légères boursouflures dues aux multiples entailles dont elle avait été la victime.

Elle rougit et sourit tendrement.

« Tu n'es pas arrivé trop tard ! Dès que tu as remarqué mon absence, tu es parti à ma recherche. »

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Je suis là, en vie à tes côtés, et c'est entièrement grâce à toi... »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là sans toi notre équipe serait terrible. »

Elle retint un petit rire à l'idée, et posa son front contre le sien.

« Convainc Happy de me dire la même chose, et peut-être que je te croirais ! »


	16. Cadeau

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Cadeau_**

_« Les plus beaux yeux sont ceux d'une femme qui reçoit un cadeau. »_

René Lobstein

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Les fins rayons solaires vinrent se reposer sur le visage encore endormi de l'écarlate. Ce contact eu le don de la tirer de sa torpeur.

Elle cligna les yeux, essayant d'adapter sa vue à la clarté du jour.

Elle se leva.

Elle s'étira.

Elle se saisit de quelques affaires de toilettes.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit cette même porte.

Elle se reçu une montagne de boites blanches sur la tête.

Bon sang, si elle n'était pas encore bien réveillée il y a cinq minutes, on pouvait dire que c'était bien le cas à l'instant présent.

Remise de cet étrange phénomène, elle se décida à aller constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Une petite carte trônait au sommet de l'amoncellement de cartons.

« A ma bien-aimée Scarlet

Joyeux Anniversaire

Tendrement, ton admirateur secret »

L'écriture était appliquée, elle la reconnu aussitôt.

Erza sourit; il y avait pensé...

La jeune femme finit par aller vérifier le contenu des fameuses surprises.

...

...

Saint Dieu de fraisiers... Sa prière avait été entendue !

Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir les autres.

Elle crut rêver.

Des fraisiers... Des fraisiers... Encore et toujours des fraisiers... Elle était tout bonnement entourée de fraisiers !

Fort miraculeusement, aucun n'avait eu à endurer les sévices normalement dues à une telle chute : ils étaient tous intacts.

Paradis des fraisiers, me voilà !

Elle se rua sur le délicieux festin qui n'attendait plus qu'elle.

*..*..*..*

À l'autre bout du pays, un bleuté subissait les assauts répétés de milliers, ou plutôt d'une seule boule de cristal sous l'emprise de l'Arc du temps.

Oui, Ultear était intransigeante : pas question de piquer dans leurs économies, surtout si c'était pour ne pas en préciser la raison.

Heureusement pour lui, la tempête fini par passer.

Il sourit en imaginant le visage de sa rouquine rayonnant de joie; il était certain que sa surprise avait fait son petit effet.

Sept anniversaires à rattraper, il lui devait bien ça.

Dieu, qu'il avait envie de la voir !


	17. Epic Dual

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** X-O-P-L-X, ichiruki

* * *

**_Epic Dual_**

_« L'amour est un duel : - Bien touché ! Merci. »_

Tristan Corbiere

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Leurs regards se scellèrent, un air de défi y étant fermement ancré. Nous étions sur le point d'arriver à l'apogée d'un affrontement sans précédent entre deux mages de haut niveau.

Fried frissonna de tout son long; c'était maintenant ou jamais, tout se jouerais sur cette ultime tentative.

Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur !

Elle esquissa un mouvement. C'était le moment...

Elle éleva son bras dans un dernier élan avant que son coup ne s'abatte dans un terrible fracas.

« Quinte flush royale ! »

Il s'effondra dans un bruit sourd. Il le savait, sa paire de deux n'aurais jamais fait l'affaire, mais il avait toutefois caressé l'espoir de pouvoir sortir victorieux de ce combat grâce à cette dernière...

Futile espérance...

Sa voix pourtant si cristalline d'accoutumée résonna d'une manière fortement désagréable dans son esprit lorsqu'elle lui annonça la sentence.

« Allez, on enlève le bas mon petit Fried ! »

Il rougit au point de ne pouvoir jalouser une tomate.

Elle lui fit un large sourire sournois et satisfait dont elle seule avait le secret.

Oui, Mirajane était redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait de Strip-Poker... Surtout face à Lui !

* * *

Aye, je continue de m'atteler au transfert des drabbles depuis fanfic-fr, je pense que j'aurais fini avant la fin de la semaine ^^

Kirinkai, promis, les couples que tu m'as demandé arriveront ! =)

**Merci de vos reviews !**


	18. Coup de foudre

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Coup de foudre_**

_« On ne devrait jamais sortir indemne d'une rencontre, quelle qu'elle soit, ou du moins en sortir inchangé. »_

Sylvie Germain

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Ces délicieux yeux chocolat... Je fondais littéralement devant l'éclat qui y brillait.

Ses cheveux semblaient si doux, j'aurais tant aimé y glisser ma main.

Sa petite jupe bleue lui allait à ravir, la rendant réellement adorable, et ce haut... Ce haut mes amis ! Jamais encore je n'avais eu le plaisir de contempler de si généreuses formes !

Un Ange...

Oui, c'était certain, j'étais au Paradis, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à cette apparition.

J'avais tout bonnement été touché par la foudre divine !

Son parfum aux groseilles brisa mes dernières barrières.

Il le fallait, je lui ferais part de mes sentiments, et nous deviendrions le plus parfait des couples, vivant la plus parfaite des vies à deux.

Oui, je m'étais décidé, j'allais me confesser !

D'un pas peu assuré, Ichiya alla aborder celle qui était devenue l'élue de son cœur d'un simple coup d'œil.

Une blondinette qu'il connaissait bien était à priori en train de lui remettre une enveloppe pleine d'argent avant de retourner dans l'habitacle.

Alors elle était donc la propriétaire des lieux...

Il osa ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de sa contemplation.

« Hm... Bonjour ! »

La petite femme eu un fin sourire en coin : Hm... Pas trop mal !

Il l'affirmait : elle était divine !

* * *

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il s'agit d'un Ichiya x Landlady, une demande quelque peu fantaisiste que l'on m'a faite ^^"


	19. Petit Nuage

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** X-O-P-L-X

* * *

**_Petit nuage_**

_« Tout nuage n'enfante pas une tempête. »_

William Shakespeare

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

_Il avait l'air tout duveteux, cet adorable petit nuage qui l'appelait... Attend-moi !_

Dangereusement, elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui durant son sommeil. Lisanna finit par aller se blottir tout contre le bras de Luxus, la tête reposant sur son épaule.

Mais comment en était-il arrivé là !

_Elle y posa délicatement sa main. Elle avait raison, c'était aussi doux qu'une plume !_

Encore endormie, elle avait posé une main sur son torse, et le meilleur de tout; elle était en train d'y entamer de langoureuses caresses.

Encore un geste de ce genre et il ne répondait plus de rien !

_Elle succomba à son envie de le serrer contre elle. Tout doux ! Il était vraiment tout doux !_

Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à l'enlacer, un bras à la taille, l'autre remontant le long de son dos.

Son souffle sur sa nuque, ses monts de Vénus sur son bras... Mais bon sang ! Qu'avait-il fait pour être soumis à pareille tentation !

_La petite blanchette fini par enfouir sa tête dans la surface duveteuse, profitant du délicat contact contre sa peau._

_Elle adorait purement et simplement cela; c'était tellement doux !_

Sa joue rosée se frottant contre la sienne, ces cerises tentatrices qui lui servaient de lèvres,...

Il craqua...

Il attrapa ses deux poignets, l'allongeant sur la banquette et l'embrassa sans aucune retenue.

*..*..*..*

Lisanna, elle, venait de quitter un rêve merveilleux pour plonger aussitôt dans un autre bien plus formidable et riche en émotions, une aventure endiablée qui n'attendait plus qu'elle.

De quoi aurait-elle eu à se plaindre ?


	20. Photomaton

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** X-O-P-L-X

* * *

**_Photomaton_**

_« La photographie est une brève complicité entre la prévoyance et le hasard. »_

John Stuart Mill

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Wendy lui attrapa la main et le tira doucement vers elle.

Les deux jeunes mages rentrèrent dans l'étroite petite cabine. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça.

Ils étaient tellement proches, impossible de cacher leurs rougissements !

Roméo et elle se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard.

Ils étaient vraiment trop proches !

Le mage de feu finit par faire fondre la glace :

« Et si on commençait ? »

La Dragon Slayer des airs acquiesça avant d'insérer les bons que Mirajane lui avait donnés dans l'étrange machine,

Un menu s'afficha, ils choisirent les options et se lancèrent.

Et d'un premier tirage : un sourire timide accompagné de deux joues écarlates, en soit, rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire.

Au deuxième tirage, on prend légèrement plus d'assurance : grimaces et autres tirages de langue sont au rendez-vous !

Au troisième tirage, Roméo prit les devants : vive les chatouilles !

Et du quatrième tirage ! Wendy se venge à sa manière. Et d'un bisous, un !

Puis vint le moment du cinquième tirage : l'un aux tons écrevisse se tint la joue tandis que l'autre gardait un large sourire sur le visage.

Une chose était sûre : ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils tenteraient l'expérience !


	21. Pocky Game

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** Misa-chan

* * *

**_Pocky Game_**

_« On prend chacun un côté de ce mikado dans la bouche et on avance en le croquant. Le premier qui abandonne a perdu. »_

Takumi Usui, Maid-Sama !

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

« Ren, vient par-là ! »

Sceptique, il répondit néanmoins à son appel.

« Sherry, ne crois pas que ce soit pour toi que je suis venu, c'était... Pour arroser la plante verte ! »

Idiot de tsundere...

« Pas de ça avec moi, tu sais très bien que ça ne marche plus depuis un bon moment. »

Elle se saisit d'un paquet de mikado.

« Dit-moi, tu connais le Pocky Game ? »

Il hocha la tête négativement.

« Eh bien... »

Elle prit l'un des fins bâtonnets chocolatés, le coinçant entre ses deux lèvres.

« Et là, tu ne devines vraiment pas ? »

Ayant fini par comprendre, il déglutit, ses joues se teintant de légères nuances écarlates.

Elle lui fit un malicieux clin d'œil.

« Alors, on s'avoue vaincu, Monsieur Akatsuki ? »

…

Et il croqua.

Lui, se faire mener à la baguette par sa fiancée ? Non, pas du tout !


	22. Music

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** miss-fairy-D-cow

* * *

**_Music_**

_« De la musique avant toute chose. »_

Paul Verlaine

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

J'ai mon chat à moi...

Papa lapa pa pa

Un chat tout noir...

Tadam didou

Un chat de compet'

Wouoh oh ooh

Oooh ooh, Lily ! Panther Lily !

C'est le plus fort !

Poupoum poulou

Luxus tient toi à carreau

Papam pala

La foudre lui fout les pétoches !

Allez Bunny Girl, à toi !

"Pipilu pilu pilu pipilu pi !"

Tadam !

Le dernier son de guitare résonna dans la salle.

Le silence régnait en maitre, même les mouches étaient trop subjuguées pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de voler.

L'assemblée qui avait retenu son souffle se remit enfin à respirer.

Que dire lorsque l'on venait d'assister à une représentation menée d'une "main de maitre" par le meilleurs chanteur attitré de la guilde, et accompagné par sa Bunny girl tout de rose vêtue, présente bien malgré elle sur la scène.

Rien du tout, oui...

Devant ce mutisme, quelques importuns ne purent s'empêcher de lancer un énième : « Bataille générale ! »

« Je te l'ai dit, tu aurais dû plus bouger les hanches et mieux mimer les oreilles de lapin blondinette ! Tu as intérêt à faire mieux la prochaine fois ! »

« Maieuuuh... ! »

Ça, c'était de l'esclavagisme !


	23. Oiseau

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** miss-fairy-D-cow

* * *

**_Oiseau_**

_« Le bonheur est un oiseau qui se pose sur la paume de la main, pour le garder il ne faut pas essayer de le saisir. »_

Noureddine Khedim

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Il était en train de finir de mettre une attelle à un oiseau qui était tombé à ses pieds.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait que ça à faire !

« Tiens, alors comme ça, Monsieur "j'ai tué un Dragon" a aussi un âme de bon-samaritain ? »

Cette voix... Il se retourna.

C'est bien ce qu'il lui semblait, il s'agissait de la petite blondinette qui accompagnait ce pseudo Dragon Slayer.

« Oui, et ça te pose un problème ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Tiens, elle n'avait pas peur ?

~ Pi ~

Ah oui, le piaf...

« Il est blessé ? »

Elle lui voulait quoi encore ?

« Sans doute une aile foulée, j'essaie de voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Attend, je crois avoir une idée ! Ouvre-toi porte du Gémeaux, Gemini ! »

Sur la demande de la mage stellaire, les jumeaux prirent l'apparence de la Dragon Slayer des cieux avant de lancer un sort de guérison sur le petit volatile.

Il s'envola aussitôt sous l'œil surpris du blond.

« Pas mal, je dois l'avouer. »

« Sting, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, et tu es ? »

« Lucy, enchantée ! »

Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant finalement !

* * *

Souhaiteriez-vous des couples ou situations en particulier pour la suite ?


	24. Carte Postale

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** X-O-P-L-X

* * *

**_Carte postale_**

_« Oh maman ta fille est amoureuse. »_

Laetitia Lefevre

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

La démarche assurée, la fée s'avança vers l'imposant mage au Take Over.

« Elfman~ »

Ce ton mielleux qu'elle était en train de prendre. Ouh, ça c'était mauvais signe !

« Elfman, s'il te plait, tu peux me rendre un petit service ? »

Au moins, elle ne passait pas par quatre chemins.

« Dit toujours. »

« Voilà, j'aurais besoin de toi pour écrire une petite carte. »

« Les vrais hommes écrivent leurs cartes eux-mêmes ! »

« Idiot, je ne suis pas un homme ! »

« Les vrais hommes ne sont pas des idiots !... Et en quoi tes cartes me concernent-elles ? »

« Je... Dois... Prouver, ou du moins faire croire à ma famille que je me suis trouvée un homme... »

« Tu es en couple ? Félicitations ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, qu'importe, ajoute juste quelques mots ! »

Il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois mettre ? »

« Ce que tu veux. Quelque chose du genre "J'apprécie la compagnie de votre formidable Ever. Mes salutations distinguées, Elfman." »

« Tu ne veux pas non plus que je mette un haut-de forme tant qu'on y est ?... »


	25. Négociations

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** X-O-P-L-X, Namizu, lulu91

* * *

**_Négociations_**

_« Le langage est la meilleure arme qu'on ait trouvée pour négocier sa place dans le monde. »_

Laurent Cantet

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

« Pendant un an ! »

« Une journée ! »

« Six mois ! »

« Une semaine ! »

« Bon, Happy ! Tu y tiens à ton rendez-vous ou non ? »

« Aye ! »

« Alors on part sur une durée d'un mois ! »

« Mais c'est trop ! »

« Un mois, et en plus de garder Natsu à l'appartement pour que tu aies la maison rien qu'à toi, je ferais le ménage pour que tu puisses la recevoir ! »

« Ma maison est assez propre pour accueillir du monde ! »

« Tu imagines si elle tombait sur tes revues de Neko Mimi Magazine ? »

« ... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« D'accord, mais pour trois semaines ! »

« Va pour trois semaines. »

Il partit vers la chatte blanche l'air guilleret. Oui, il avait enfin eu le courage de lui proposer un rendez-vous et de l'inviter chez lui, et elle avait accepté !

Seul hic, avoir la maison pour lui tout seul... Heureusement, Lucy avait saisi l'aubaine.

Après tout, faire en sorte que ses deux inconditionnels squatteurs frappent à la porte avant d'entrer, et ce, pendant trois semaines, ça ne se refusait pas !


	26. Danser

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Dédicace :** SANIA, Baella, X-O-P-L-X

* * *

**_Danser_**

_« Le problème avec les cours de danse c'est qu'il faut y aller aux heures de pointe. »_

Laurent Ruquier

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

La voici, devant son Dragon Slayer d'acier, à remuer tant bien que mal sur le rythme d'une quelconque musique issue des lointaines contrées orientales du Royaume de Fiore.

Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là au juste ?

« Gajeel, comment tu me trouves ? »

Ah, oui, c'était sa crevette qui avait réussi à le convaincre de l'accompagner à un cours de danse du ventre. Elle comptait s'aider de ça pour le passé d'un de ses personnages, ou un truc dans le genre...

Mais pourquoi lui ? Cela resterait un parfait mystère...

« Zero pointé pour la technique, mais ta tenue est pas mal. Enfin... » Il descendit son regard sur une zone étrangement peu développée de son anatomie. « Ce serait quand même mieux s'il y avait quelque chose à montrer. »

Elle se cacha la poitrine à l'aide de ses deux bras.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas la taille escomptée !

Il sourit.

Les joues gonflées et rosies à la fois par l'énervement et la gêne, voilà comment il aimait la voir !

Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il appréciait la vue bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Par contre, ça, il ne n'admettrait jamais... De même qu'il n'admettrait jamais qu'il lui était impossible de résister à la moindre de ses demandes, et qu'il la trouvait adorable dans ces habits au point où il avait un mal fou à se retenir de lui sauter dessus, même si sa manière de danser laissait à désirer…

« Aïe ! »

…

Simple impression ou une sous-douée venait de mettre un coup à SA crevette !

Une veine gonfla sur son front ; elle n'allait pas connaitre sa douleur !


	27. Coccinelle

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** ketchupi

* * *

**_Coccinelle_**

_« Petite coccinelle, tu es si belle. »_

Poésie des Coccinelles

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à l'endroit où était tombé l'oiseau de leur dernière rencontre.

C'est vrai, il commençait à apprécier sa compagnie, et principalement ce côté bon enfant de sa personnalité qui la rendait si rayonnante, à la limite de l'éblouissement.

Une de ses si douces expressions éclaira à nouveau son visage.

Qu'avait-elle donc trouvé pour se mettre dans cet état ?

« Regarde Sting, une coccinelle ! »

Lucy lui tendit le doigt sur lequel le petit insecte à points noirs avait élu domicile.

Il leva un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

« Et tu aimes ces bestioles ? »

« C'est petit, c'est mignon, et c'est rouge ! Comment ne pas les aimer ? »

Argument irréfutable.


	28. Glace à l'eau

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** Misa-chan

* * *

**_Glace à l'eau_**

_« L'eau : n'en perdez pas une goutte ! »_

Histoire d'eau

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Une visite de courtoisie à Lamia Scale, une température plus élevée que la normale, et voilà comment on finissait par se retrouver dans ce genre de situation !

Elle était là, sous ses yeux, à déguster avec assiduité une glace à l'eau offerte par les bons soins de Sherry.

Cette vision...

À cet instant, il l'imaginait infliger le même traitement à son... Doux Jésus, mais par quels tortueux sentiers s'égarait son esprit !

Il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre d'avoir de telles pensées, elle était bien trop pure pour...

Pour…

…

Une gouttelette bleutée avait manqué de s'écraser au sol. Fort heureusement, d'un habile coup de langue, la femme de pluie avait réussi à récupérer la petite fuyarde.

Pour lui, ce fut littéralement la goutte de trop.

« Jura, du tabasco, et vite ! »


	29. Statue

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** lulu91, Camoche

* * *

_**Statue**_

_« Une pensée contient toujours deux sortes de choses, celles qui y sont venues par inspiration et celles qui y sont venues par alluvion. »_

Victor Hugo

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Lucy contemplait, l'air songeur, son ami des glaces se débattre avec un petit calepin qu'il ne cessait de griffonner.

La date du mariage avait enfin été annoncée, et Sherry avait eu dans l'idée de commander une statue de glace à Grey pour l'occasion, Lyon étant trop accaparé par ses obligations de témoin pour avoir le temps de s'en occuper.

« Un culturiste ? Non, ça me rappellerai trop le charcutier de Galanthus... »

Et voilà qu'il commençait à lancer ses idées à voix haute.

« Un chérubin ? Non, trop de tendances à l'exhibitionnisme ! »

Elle ne put se retenir de pouffer à cette réflexion.

« Un Moaï ? Non, c'est un mariage, il ne faut pas que ça fasse peur aux enfants... »

Depuis quand les Moaïs font peur aux enfants ?

Enfin…

Elle finit par soupirer et par partir dans sa direction, sentant la nécessité de son intervention.

« Et pourquoi tu ne te contenterais pas d'une simple nymphe des glaces ? »

…

_Ma sauveuse_ !


	30. Témoin

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** Misa-chan

* * *

**_Témoin_**

_« Mon devoir est une chose que je ne fais jamais, par principe. »_

Oscar Wilde

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Ils y étaient enfin; l'heure était venue d'officialiser leurs vœux, et bien que Sherry semblait être celle qui manifestait le plus d'impatience, le mage de vent n'en pensait pas moins.

Sans surprise, Hibiki avait été convié aux réjouissances en tant que principal témoin du jeune marié, ce qui fut en soit un immense honneur pour lui.

Enfin, témoin... Aurait plus tôt été une manière détournée de parler de la charge qui lui incombait lors de cet événement, à savoir s'efforcer de veiller au grain quant aux agissements de Ren. Des fois que l'envie lui vienne de courtiser d'autres demoiselles que sa chère et tendre…

Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait point de partir à la rencontre des charmantes célibataires présentes sur les lieux; il pouvait tout aussi bien le surveiller de loin... Non ?

Mais, n'était-ce pas Mademoiselle Heartphilia qui venait de passer sous ses yeux ?

Allons, il pouvait bien se le permettre...

Juste un peu...

Maitre Bob ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur !

...Probablement...

Pour une quelconque raison, un douloureux frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Au loin, les plus aguerris auraient pu remarquer la présence d'un petit homme chauve en smoking rose et à ailes blanches qui s'évertuait, à coups de regards noirs, d'envoyer des ondes négatives en direction de son petit protégé, tout en s'appliquant à essayer de garder un sourire bienveillant collé à son visage -étrange mélange d'expressions faciales, soit dit en passant.

« Essaye un peu mon petit Hibiki, essaye un peu ! »


	31. Clown

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** Namizu

* * *

**_Clown_**

_« La peur... Une arme primitive mais efficace. »_

Pauline Michel

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

En trois ans d'existence sur Terre, il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait jamais su apprendre à supporter : les clowns.

Funeste vestige d'une mission dont il avait préféré taire le déroulement, cette Sainte horreur qu'il avait développé le rendait incapable du moindre mouvement en compagnie de ces "créatures", comme il les appelait communément.

Alors pourquoi, au grand pourquoi se trouvait-il actuellement au beau milieu d'un cirque ?

C'était pourtant une bête histoire...

Lisanna avait signalé la présence d'un cirque à Magnolia.

Lucy s'était souvenue qu'Aries lui avait dit n'avoir jamais mis les pieds à ce genre d'événement.

Kana avait suggéré de l'y emmener.

Et pour couronner le tout, Mirajane insista pour qu'il l'accompagne en ouvrant lui-même sa porte céleste...

Face aux yeux de cocker de sa chère maitresse et à l'air joyeux de sa petite brebis, qu'auriez-vous voulu qu'il fasse ?

...

Oh, non voilà que l'un d'eux venait dans sa direction !

Aries riait sous cape lorsque l'une des "créatures" en question se rapprocha de l'Esprit du lion, saisit sa poire et se mît à faire pouêt-pouêt au creux de l'oreille de ce dernier.

« Aaaahh ! »

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait réagir ainsi.

Courage Loki, courage !


	32. Lien

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Lien_**

_« C'est par la séparation qu'on évalue la force des liens. »_

Gérard Gévry

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Elle regarda le ciel bleuté, adossée à sa fenêtre. Il ne manquait pas de lui rappeler une certaine personne.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? À quoi pensait-il ? Comment se sentait-il ?

Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit...

Ses yeux jetèrent leur dévolu sur un discret tatouage qu'elle arborait au poignet gauche.

La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, Meredy avait eu la bonne idée d'établir un lien sensoriel entre les deux âmes sœurs ; assez sophistiqué pour que les pensées, les blessures et les émotions de l'un n'influent pas sur le corps de l'autre, rendant néanmoins compte de leur état respectif.

Une couleur variant suivant les émotions; une taille variant suivant l'état de santé. Ce fut aussi simple que ça...

Pour l'heure, il était de taille normale et d'une couleur violacée. Elle était prête à parier qu'il était encore en train de se fustiger mentalement pour tous les pêchers qu'il avait commis...

Elle... Elle avait réussi à tourner la page, et ne passait plus une journée sans penser à lui.

Elle l'aimait, c'était indéniable.

À l'autre bout du pays, Gérard reporta son regard sur son poignet droit ou le tatouage venait de passer du bleu du bien-être, au rose tendre de l'Amour et de la tendresse.

Il sourit du coin des lèvres en devinant que ses pensées étaient actuellement tournées vers lui.

Il continuerait de se battre pour expier ses fautes, et survivrait pour elle, pour un futur ou il pourrait enfin demeurer à ses côtés.

Car, il le savait, un jour viendra où ils seront de nouveau bel et bien réunis.


	33. Massage

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** Jii, SANIA

* * *

**_Massage_**

_« C'est par le bien-faire que se crée le bien-être. »_

Proverbe chinois

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Il se trouvait chez elle, à paresser sur l'édredon, Happy à ses côtés, en attendant qu'elle finisse l'écriture de cette histoire dont elle n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler le contenu.

« Aye, Natsu, Lucy, je vais rendre une petite visite à Wendy et Charuru ! »

Ils regardèrent partir le petit chat bleu qui volait l'air guilleret, et le sourire aux lèvres.

Il devenait vraiment adorable lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'Exceed blanche !

La constellationiste détourna ses yeux de la fenêtre, orientant ces derniers sur ses notes.

Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue soucieuse et de reporter son attention sur son nakama.

Elle avait bien vu Erza lui porter un coup entre les deux omoplates pour le calmer, de même qu'elle avait bien remarqué la grimace qu'il avait fait lorsqu'Elfman lui avait "tapoté" le dos en signe de soutien.

Elle avait aussi été assez observatrice pour comprendre qu'il faisait tout pour rester sur le ventre et éviter de se retourner.

Oui, il avait mal et était, à priori, trop entêté pour bien vouloir l'admettre.

Elle se leva et alla s'assoir à côté de lui...

« Lucy ? Cough... »

...avant de retirer son écharpe et d'apposer ses mains sur la zone endolorie.

« Qu'est-ce que...? »

« Ne bouge pas, normalement la douleur devrait s'envoler dans un petit moment. »

Pour toute les fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie, elle pouvait bien lui accorder ce genre de petite faveur, non ?

Il finit par soupirer d'aise tandis qu'elle lui prodiguait le fabuleux traitement.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle garda un sourire bienveillant tandis qu'elle lui remettait son précieux vêtement autour du cou.

« Voilà, tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! Merci Lucy ! »

Il sembla réfléchir.

... Natsu... réfléchir ?

Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, non ?

« A ton tour ? »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Un massage bien sûr ! »

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien finalement, il voulait juste...

CRAC

...la...masser...

...

... Avec autant de délicatesse qu'un raton laveur enragé !


	34. Ma Première Fois

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** Smilex

* * *

**_Ma première fois_**

_« Ah ! Les premières fois, c'est tout ce qui compte dans la vie. »_

Raymond Quatorze

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

L'ennui, le pesant et monotone ennui régnait en maitre sur la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Des missions lacunaires, faute d'une réputation à recouvrer, rendaient impossible l'occupation des troupes, et la dernière bataille générale en date avait eu raison de toute possibilité d'en recommencer une.

Plus de chope de bière à éclater...

Plus d'assiette à fraisier à renverser...

Miracle de grande envergure sur Earthland : la guilde la plus "dynamique" de Fiore était silencieuse...

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ! »

Parfait résumé de l'avis collectif.

« Maitre, vous n'avez pas une idée ? »

« Mira, on ne va pas l'embêter avec- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy. Hm... J'aurais bien une petite histoire à vous raconter. Venez les enfants ! »

Ils se mirent tous en cercle autour du petit homme.

« Au point où on en est... » Souffla Grey.

« Ce sera une histoire de dragon ? » Demanda Natsu.

« Non, d'horreur s'il vous plait ! » Intervint Levy.

« C'est d'un genre tout autre... Cette histoire remonte aux âges ou la timidité a encore un réel impact sur nos actes... »

« Une histoire d'Amour ? »

« Mais laissez le finir ! »

« Je... J'étais vraiment tendu, mais d'un coup d'œil, elle a su me rassurer. J'ai alors commencé à malaxer. Elle a écarté légèrement la jambe, et au bout d'un certain nombre de vas et vient, le fluide blanchâtre a fini par sortir... »

« MAITRE, pas ce genre d'histoire ! »

Le rouge aux joues, Lisanna n'avait pas osé lâcher le bras de Luxus.

« GRAND-PERE ! »

« ...Ce fut la première fois que je trayais une vache... »

L'air choqué qu'ils avaient affiché un peu plus tôt, et qui en disait long sur la pensée qui avait traversé leur esprit, se mua bien vite en expressions gênées.

« Mais à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? »


	35. Paradoxe

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** antérieur à l'ellipse

**Commande :** lucolia57

* * *

**_Paradoxe_**

_« La vie est un papillon éphémère arborant les ailes du paradoxe. »_

Benoit Gagnon

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Il observait, depuis le bar, la jeune femme svelte qui venait d'entrer dans la guilde.

Maitre Bob lui lança un sourire compatissant, imaginant ce qu'il devait ressentir en voyant celle qu'il aimait se faire entourer par la majeure partie des hommes de la guilde en moins d'une seconde.

Il se mit à faire tourner les glaçons à l'intérieur de son verre, provoquant au passage un léger tintement, tandis que Ren et Eve, assis à ses côtés lui tapotaient le dos en souriant amèrement.

Il en avait connu des femmes dans sa vie, mais Karen, elle, était sensiblement différente.

Elle était arrogante, téméraire, langue de vipère, et d'un profond sadisme quant à la manière dont elle traitait ses esprits.

Hibiki lui avait aussi souvent demandé d'arrêter de jouer avec les sentiments des hommes qui tombaient amoureux d'elle, mais à chaque fois, elle se contentait de sourire, se délectant de leur souffrance.

Et à son tour, il avait succombé...

Un sourire, et il avait flanché...

Un coup de foudre, l'intense brûlure de l'amour et de la passion avait frappé à sa porte. Elle était à la fois son poison, et sa plus grande addiction, quel paradoxe !

Cela l'irritait; il avait beau le désirer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Et malgré leurs fiançailles, il restait bien incertain du fait que ses sentiments soient réellement partagés...

Mais il avait continué d'espérer, jour après jour, pour que son cœur de glace se mette à fondre rien que pour lui.

Oui, cela, il l'avait toujours espéré, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu la chance de voir ce miracle arriver...


	36. Rouille

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** antérieur à l'ellipse

**Commande :** JuneDelph

* * *

**_Rouille_**

_« Vieille amitié ne craint pas la rouille. »_

Proverbe francais

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Il avait été là lorsqu'elle avait fait ses premiers pas à Phantom Lord.

Dès le début, elle l'avait intrigué, contrastant beaucoup trop avec le reste des membres.

Il avait appris que sa vie sentimentale n'avait jamais été au beau fixe, la pluie ayant plus de vertues révulsantes qu'autre chose sur les hommes dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Toutefois, elle ne faiblissait pas à caresser l'espoir de trouver un jour son "Prince Charmant", même dans un endroit aussi saugrenu.

Mais pourquoi diable une fille aussi fleur bleue avait rejoint cette sinistre guilde ?

Le pire était qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de l'approcher...

D'une part, à cause des pluies torrentielles qu'elle provoquait involontairement et qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de faire rouiller ses piercings, et d'une autre part car il ne s'était jamais permis de s'attacher à qui que ce soit.

Il devait cependant l'avouer, ses capacités au combat avaient attiré son admiration, -bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais laissé transparaître- surtout lorsqu'elle devenait vraiment sérieuse.

Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu de lui témoigner un certain respect, rare traitement qu'il ne réservait qu'à certains de ses compagnons; la preuve irréfutable qu'ils étaient plus que de simples pions à ses yeux.

Oui, à cette époque déjà, elle était sa sœur d'arme...

Puis, la guilde fut dispersée aux quatre vents, et elle décida d'aller rendre à tous un dernier hommage.

Fini les enlèvements, fini le blanchissement d'argent, elle avait enfin trouvé son Eden : Fairy Tail...

Pour la première fois, elle l'avait appelé "Gajeel-kun", au lieu de "Gajeel-san".

Pour la première fois, il la vit sourire...d'une manière...attendrissante…

Oui, "attendrissante" était bien le mot...

La pluie avait quitté son cœur, alors il ne risquait plus de rouiller s'il décidait de la suivre, si ?


	37. Demande

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** antérieur à l'ellipse

* * *

**_Demande_**

_« L'amour ne se prédit pas, il se construit. »_

Daniel Pennac

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Alzack avait rêvé de ce moment un nombre incalculable de fois.

Toutes les dix secondes, il dû se pincer la peau pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas… Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était en train d'embrasser la femme qu'il convoitait depuis leur toute première rencontre : Bisca Mulan.

L'une de ses mains reposait sur son torse, tandis que l'autre s'était égarée au niveau de sa nuque, ses doigts entortillant quelque unes de ses mèches brunes.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses joues à chaque caresse sur son visage, et ses frémissements à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

Ils furent malheureusement dans l'obligation de se mettre sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'ils virent l'astre solaire s'abaisser dans le ciel.

Tandis qu'ils étaient en train de marcher, il pensait déjà à la manière dont il lui demanderait un nouveau rendez-vous. Un baiser ? Un poème ? Elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Après tout, cette femme était celle dont il était amoureux depuis tant d'années, celle qui était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux sur cette Terre... Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec un type comme lui ?

Arrivés devant le dortoir des filles, ils s'embrassèrent pour la dernière fois de la journée.

Ils s'écartèrent lentement. La cow girl ouvrit les yeux, ses joues se teintant immédiatement d'un éclat rougeoyant en voyant leur proximité. Elle haletait, ses petites lèvres roses gonflées par le désir. Ses yeux brillants... S'il avait pu, il aurait passé l'éternité à s'y perdre.

Kami-sama, elle était si belle qu'il en perdait ses mots. Que dire à une femme comme elle ?

Il se mit soudainement à penser qu'un simple « je t'aime », qu'il dev-

« Je crois que nous devrions nous marier. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous marier mon chéri. »

Ses joues se firent plus rouges. Elle passa sa main dans la sienne, et de l'autre, dessina le contour de ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Oui, Alzack avait rêvé de ce moment un nombre incalculable de fois, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ce serait elle qui en formulerait la demande.

« Bien sûr, que je le veux. »


	38. Equipe

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** antérieur à l'ellipse

* * *

**_Équipe_**

_« La confiance est le ciment invisible qui conduit une équipe à gagner. »_

Bud Wilkinson

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Debout devant lui, les bras croisés, le trio fixait le mage de foudre, essayant d'anticiper sa réaction.

« Une garde rapprochée ? Pour moi ? »

Les trois mages échangèrent des regards nerveux, presque embarrassés.

Pendant un instant, Luxus trouva leur idée absurde après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de gardes du corps !

Enfin, en y repensant, cela pourrait s'avérer avantageux d'avoir... Des subordonnés ? Des nakamas ?

Quelle était d'ailleurs la différence ?

Point positif : cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils avaient entamé la conversation, et l'envie ne l'avait toujours pas prit de les jeter du haut de la rambarde d'escalier. D'autant plus que leur potentiel était loin d'être négligeable et qu'ils étaient tous possesseurs de pupilles magiques.

Luxus sourit malicieusement, les effrayant de surcroit.

« Pourquoi pas les "Raijinshuus" ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ce nom est synonyme de puissance. Il inspirera la crainte partout où nous irons. Alors, partants ? »

« Attendez... Raijinshuus ? Cela veut dire que vous acceptez notre proposition Luxus-sama ? »

« Je ne dis pas non, mais allez y mollo sur le vouvoi- »

Il fut interrompu par six paires de bras qui le poussèrent au cœur d'un câlin collectif. Evergreen le serra tellement fort qu'il crut ne plus pouvoir bouger pendant tout un mois, Fried pleurait, tournant la tête dans tous les sens et mouillant ses vêtements par la même occasion, tandis que Bixlow lui vrillait les tympans en criant le nom de la nouvelles équipe au creux de son oreille.

Il faudrait qu'ils aient une petite discussion à propos des étreintes de ce genre, surtout lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu publique...

Il devait malgré tout l'avouer : il était sincèrement heureux d'avoir enfin sa propre équipe.


	39. Anniversaire

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Anniversaire_**

_« Impossible de vous dire mon âge, il change tout le temps. »_

Alphonse Allais

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Roméo marchait au pas de course, distançant sans difficulté l'ancien maitre de guilde qui lui servait de père.

Ce dernier, loin de s'en indigner préférait s'en émerveiller; depuis le retour des membres de l'ile Tenrou, son fils avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et attendait avec impatience chaque occasion de pouvoir retourner à la guilde.

Aujourd'hui surtout car l'occasion était spéciale. Il espérait de tout cœur que sa petite surprise allait lui plaire.

Le mage de feu poussa les immenses portes de chêne avant de pénétrer dans l'habitacle.

Étrange, tout était sombre...

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Les lumières se rallumèrent en un instant, les cris de joie et serpentins fusèrent.

Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur; ils y avaient tous pensé !

Natsu passa alors un bras derrière son épaule pour le mener vers une table pleine à craquer de paquets cadeaux.

« Ouvre-les, ils sont tous pour toi ! »

« Natsu-nii ! »

Il se retrouva les bras débordants de présents : une statue de glace, un fraisier, une petite fontaine, quelques livres sur la magie de feu, un culturiste à feuille de vigne, une vierge de fer, des revues coquines mises légèrement en retrait, un poisson, et bien d'autres encore.

« Les amis, merci ! »

« Il reste encore le mien à ouvrir. »

Le dragon Slayer lui tendit un paquet maladroitement emballé, mais il savait que le cœur y était.

Il en sortit une écharpe quasiment semblable à celle de son idole. Les yeux ébahis, il se tourna vers ce dernier.

« Essaye-la. »

Il s'exécuta sur le champ. Elle était parfaite !

Le petit brun se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Natsu-ni, merci ! »

« Je ne suis pas le seul que tu dois remercier, c'est Wendy qui m'en a donné l'idée en disant que la tienne était trop courte, elle a même choisi la taille. »

Il chercha du regard la jeune fille et la trouva à moitié cachée derrière le comptoir.

La guilde sourit en le voyant partir dans sa direction, une main derrière la tête et les joues en feu.

« Jo-Joyeux anniversaire ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

« Le cadeau t'a plu ? »

« Oui, il est formidable ! »

« Tant mieux, j'avais peur d'avoir fait une erreur. »

« Non, bien au contraire Wendy ! Hm...Et maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne m'as jamais dit quand était ton anniversaire. »

« Je... J'étais trop petite quand mes parents sont morts pour me rappeler de ce jour, et même si Grandine était très chaleureuse avec moi, elle ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressée aux fêtes traditionnelles des humains... Je... Je n'ai pas d'anniversaire... »

Son sourire se fana face à cette révélation.

Devant le soudain mutisme du jeune mage, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'affoler.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela me convient très bien, et puis ça n'a jamais été problématique. »

Il prit un air pensif.

« Roméo-kun ? »

« Et si on le célébrait en même temps que le mien ? »

« Que... »

« C'est vraiment injuste que tu n'en aies pas, alors pourquoi ne pas choisir une date ? »

« Mais je- »

Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Pas de contestation ! Et puis je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir l'envie de le fêter avec toi ! »

Les joues de la petite sorcière des Cieux prirent une légère carnation framboisée sous le coup de la gêne. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de situation et ne savait comment réagir devant tant d'attention.

« D'a-d'accord. »

C'était décidé, l'année prochaine ils le fêteraient ensemble !


	40. Squatter

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Commande :** lucolia57

* * *

**_Squatter_**

_« Il n'existe pas de plus grand bonheur que de rendre visite à l'improviste à un bon ami. »_

Gao Xingjian

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Trois nuits... Trois nuits qu'il s'incrustait chez elle sans vergogne !

Trois fois déjà elle avait eu droit à ce petit manège : elle entendait d'abord un craquement suspect accompagné d'un rire à vous glacer le sang et de légers murmures, puis elle s'assurait, la peur au ventre, d'avoir verrouillé toutes les entrées possibles dont elle avait du moins connaissance.

C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'elle ne rechignerait pas à laisser Natsu squatter chez elle.

Le ricanement s'intensifiait, les crissements de rapprochaient, et elle se blottissait sous la couette, cachée dans la penderie, sans cesser de claquer des dents.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle songe à investir... dans un chien de garde ! Oui, c'est ça, un chien de garde, ce serait parfait ! Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas d'ailleurs ? Les problèmes d'incruste auraient été réglés depuis longtemps si ça avait été le cas. Hm... Dès demain elle irait acheter le plus gros molosse qu'elle pourra trouver, et-

« Hi... Hi... Hi... »

Tout compte fait, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour monologuer intérieurement...

« Ma reine du cosplay, où es-tu ? »

Mince, ses clés étaient restées sur le plan de travail, mais pas moyen de sortir pour aller les récupérer dans ces conditions !

« Baby-chan, tu viens jouer avec moi ? »

Pour ça, tu peux toujours courir !

« Dommage, je repasserai demain alors. »

Oh, joie.

« Simple question, lorsque tu seras ma marionnette, tu préfèreras quel genre d'habits ? Un tutu ou une tenue Superman ? »

...

Pas la peine de répondre à ce genre de question, n'est-ce pas ?

« Au revoir Cosplay-tan ! ~ »

C'était la dernière, mais alors la dernière fois qu'elle lui piquait ses poupées pour s'amuser avec Asuka-chan !


	41. Pousser

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Pousser_**

_« Souvent on entend mal ce qu'on croit bien entendre. »_

Molière

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Lucy était actuellement adossée sur le comptoir, à dévorer avec avidité sa dernière acquisition littéraire, un vrai chef d'œuvre !

Elle finit cependant par s'interrompre et à refermer l'ouvrage afin d'aller s'aérer l'esprit.

La constellationiste nota la présence des deux hommes de son équipe à l'ombre d'un palmier, et pour une fois, elle put mes voir discuter sans pour autant en venir aux mains.

« Bon sang Grey, tu pourrais faire attention, tu m'as littéralement défoncé avec ton dernier coup ! »

Défoncé ? Ils... ?

« Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi douillet, tête à flamme ! Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant ! »

L'habitude ? Ce n'est pas la première fois ?

« Mais... Je n'arrive même plus à marcher... »

A ce point-là !

Elle recula, faisant au passage craquer une brindille.

Oups, repérée !

« Tiens, Lucy ! Prête pour une nouvelle mission ? »

Du calme Lucy, du calme !

S'ils ont ce genre de relation, tu devrais être contente pour eux ! S'ils sont heureux ensemble, c'est le principal !

Ai l'air naturelle, ai l'air naturelle !

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air constipée. »

Bon, déjà c'est raté pour le naturel...

« Je suis un peu fatiguée, je crois que je vais rentrer. »

« D'accord, mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? »

« Non, je préfère vous laisser tous les deux ! A bientôt et... Tous mes vœux de bonheur ! »

Elle leur sourit malicieusement avant de partir en trottinant. Finalement, elle pourrait peut-être s'inspirer de leur idylle pour un de ses écrits. Le yaoi est un genre qui se fait de plus en plus tendance de nos jours après tout !

« Dit le barbecue ambulant, elle n'était pas un peu bizarre ? »

« Si, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par "tous mes vœux" ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« N'empêche que tu n'as jamais eu l'idée de me pousser du haut d'un escalier de deux cent marches jusqu'à maintenant ! »

« Tu vas pas recommencer ! »

* * *

Un avis ?


	42. Fixette

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

**Dédicace :** JuneDelph, Baella

* * *

**_Fixette_**

_« Observer est le plus durable des plaisirs de la vie. »_

Georges Meredith

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il la vit passer la main dans les cheveux pour remettre l'une de ses mèches bleutées derrière son oreille. C'était un acte banal en sois que d'observer quelqu'un mais il ne désirait pas se faire remarquer lors de ses contemplations.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?... Levy ? »

Enfin, c'était sans compter sur son chat ailé...

« Abruti de chat ! »

Lily sourit; il n'y avait que lorsqu'il tapait en plein dans le mille que le Dragon Slayer se montrait aussi acerbe à son égard.

« Amoureux ? »

Gajeel se saisit d'un nouveau morceau de ferraille avant de mordre férocement dedans sous l'œil attentif de l'Exceed qui dégustait avec délice une tranche de kiwi.

Ils avaient beau être partenaires, il y avait deux sujets qui restaient tabous avec M. Redfox : son lien avec Ivan et ses sentiments pour Levy.

Dommage pour lui, la petite panthère était d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui.

« Tu auras beau essayer de te faire passer pour un dur à cuir, tout ce que je vois en ce moment c'est amoureux transi trop bourru pour être honnête avec lui-même. »

« Lily, arrête ou je permets à mini cow-girl de faire du rodéo sur ton dos. »

Il frissonna de tout son long en songeant à cette idée. La dernière fois qu'il avait eue affaire à la petite Asuka, trois de ses touffes de poils y avaient laissé la vie, et leur taille avait été loin d'être inconséquente... Il en tremblait encore.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

L'ancien de Phantom Lord lui offrit un amical sourire carnassier (oui oui, avec un peu d'entrainement, ce genre d'expression est faisable !).

« Je vais me gêner ! »

Le pauvre Lily préféra sauter de la table à pieds joints pour aller rejoindre la mage en armure plutôt que de se faire dépiler au sens propre.

Il y tenait à son pelage !

Dommage qu'il soit parti, mais il détestait plus que tout se faire charrier à ce sujet... Quoiqu'il détestait être charrié tout court... Pas que sur sa crevette...

Beaucoup la considéraient comme une petite fille fragile que l'on devait à tout prix materner - Jet et Droy en première loge pour ce rôle ci-, mais lui voyait en elle le petit bout de femme qu'elle était véritablement.

Elle était forte... Fragile, certes, mais si forte à la fois.

Non pas sur le plan physique ou magique, quoiqu'il avait entendu dire qu'une amie à tête de caleçon avait bidouillé ses réserves, à voir... Enfin, le fait est qu'elle avait une sacré force de caractère.

Elle avait été l'une des toutes premières personnes qui avait réussi à lui parler sans animosité, ni crainte dans la voix, à le pardonner pour ses erreurs passées, et même à lui faire confiance malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Qui plus est, il avait beau être un peu lent d'esprit en certaines occasions, il avait quand même remarqué cette étincelle qui passait dans ses grands yeux, et les légères colorations qui naissaient sur ses joues lorsqu'il apparaissait soudainement ou était très proche d'elle. Elle bégayait parfois, et alors, il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer comme s'il était sur le point d'éclater.

Et lui, se sachant maitre pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, s'amusait à la faire sortir de ses gonds par plaisir, et ne se gênait pas pour se servir de cette capacité à outrance. Néanmoins, il fallait quand même éviter de la pousser à bout, il n'avait vraiment pas l'envie de se retrouver de nouveau accroché à la balustrade du deuxième étage par un Solid Script Magnet. Triste souvenir sois-dit en passant...

« Tout va bien Gajeel-kun ? »

Il frissonna lorsqu'il la sentit si près.

Levy était de nouveau sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais croiser son regard lui fit immédiatement refermer la bouche.

Ah, et voilà encore cette couleur sur ses joues !

À priori, elle était venue uniquement pour lui dire bonne nuit...

Il soupira lorsqu'elle franchit la porte. Cela lui avait pris du temps pour comprendre qu'il l'appréciait bien plus que comme une simple nakama. Seul problème : avait-il le droit d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment après la douleur qu'il lui avait fait endurer ?

Pour la première fois il se mit à regretter amèrement ses actions passées.

* * *

Je ne mord pas vous savez, il n'est pas interdit de donner votre avis...


	43. Nosebleed

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** chapitre 279

**Commande : **Ayuko

* * *

**_Nosebleed_**

_« On n'échappe au désir que pour être repris par le désir. »_

Jacques Brault

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Le combat battait son plein entre les deux idoles aux formes généreuses.

Une retransmission du match était rendue possible à l'aide de lacrimas disposés dans l'arène. Aussi, cela ne fut pas étonnant pour les membres de Fairy Tail présents à l'infirmerie de pouvoir avoir droit à un aperçu du déroulement de la compétition.

Le mage aux runes ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit sa barmaid prendre une nouvelle position suggestive.

Si elle voulait lui faire faire un infarctus, c'était gagné !

« Finalement le bluff que tu as utilisé pour faire gagner Cosplay-tan et Ivrogne-chan n'en était pas un on dirait. Sensible aux bikinis ? »

« C'est surtout elle qui me- »

« Oh, elle vient de passer au maillot de bain scolaire... »

Le mage à la chevelure verdoyante gémit tout en se tenant le nez, visiblement victime de quelques saignements inopportuns.

Bien entendu, son partenaire ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire à gorge déployée. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment...

« Encore un peu et il va falloir te mettre sous perfusions ! »

« Mi-Miraaaa... »

« Elle frappe fort ce coup-ci ! Dominatrice ? Tiens, ça me rappelle sa période jeune rebelle. Tu veux que je lui demande de te la ressortir pour votre prochaine partie de poker ? »

Hélas, trop tard, le spectacle qui lui était offert et la dernière remarque du marionnettiste n'avaient pas manqué de l'achever.

« Ouille ! C'est ce que j'appelle morfler... Ever, appelle la vieille agoraphobe et dit lui qu'on a un petit problème. »

Elle s'exécuta sans plus de cérémonie, sachant l'état dans lequel de trouvait son compagnon.

Une chance que le frangin ne se soit pas réveillé une seule fois, il aurait sans doute rendu l'âme lui aussi...

*..*..*..*

Un petit peu plus tard, la fée revint, suivie de près par Edo-Grandine.

« Sortez de là, j'ai besoin de place pour exercer ma magie ! Non mais ces humains, ils se mettent dans des états pas croyable pour si peu, je vous jure... »

Ils tremblèrent face à l'étrange aura qui avait l'air d'entourer l'acariâtre.

Étonnant que quelqu'un d'autre que Luxus ou Erza ai pu réussir à les faire réagir ainsi, mais autant ne pas chipoter et quitter la salle en quatrième vitesse.

Une fois dans le couloir, Evergreen ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Il s'est réveillé quelques secondes avant de la voir en string... Et de replonger... »

« Aïe... »

« Franchement, entre toi et le mastodonte, le boss et Tiger-chan, et maintenant Frifri avec Demon-chan, je fais quoi dans tout ça ! »

« Je-je... Elfman... Moi... Rien ! »

Non, sans blague !

« Ils n'auraient pas une troisième sœur cachée par hasard ? »

« Quoi ? Non, pas à ce que je sache. Pourquoi ? »

« Mes bébés et moi on voudrait faire partie de la famille nous aussi ! »

« Au pire tu peux toujours fricoter avec maman Strauss : cinquante balais à son actif, sept de plus depuis Tenroujima, veuve aux dernières nouvelles et adepte des tours du monde. Ça te tente ? »

« Je passe. À moins qu'elle soit du genre couguar, alors peut-être... »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

« Mais vous allez vous taire oui ! Il y en a qui sont en train de se faire soigner ici ! »

Les ondes meurtrières les englobèrent de nouveau.

« A-Aye ! »

Flippante, vraiment flippante, même pour les redoutables Raijinshuus !

* * *

Que je continue de les allonger, et ce ne sera bientôt plus un recueil de drabbles, mais un recueil de One-shots u.u

Je repars pour une semaine boulot boulot + révisions intensives, donc pas de drabbles la semaine prochaine, mais promis, je me rattraperais vendredi prochain, comptez-y ! ;)


	44. Gâteau

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-ellipse

**Commande :** l211

* * *

**_Gâteau_**

_« Faire un gâteau, c'est un jeu d'enfant et un plaisir d'adulte. »_

Craig Clairborne

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

« Et c'est censé être un gâteau ? »

Dès que ces paroles eurent aussitôt fait de franchir ses lèvres, il les regretta.

Lucy scruta férocement le Dragon Slayer de ses deux yeux chocolats. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas apprécié la remarque !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait s'il disait à chaque fois la première chose qui lui passait par la tête ?

C'est vrai que Rogue lui reprochait souvent le fait qu'il était TROP franc, au risque de blesser ses interlocuteurs. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ne serait-ce qu'une once de culpabilité lorsqu'il était trop tranchant... Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant...

En même temps, comment ne pas dire que ça ne ressemblait pas à un gâteau ? Sa création s'affaissait tellement qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour une simple bouillie, parsemée de-ci de-là de petites roses comestibles et de pointes de chantilly.

Ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier, son nez à renifler, et ses épaules à tressaillir légèrement.

Et mince !

Il voulait bien qu'elle ai mis beaucoup d'efforts dans sa réalisation, mais de là à se mettre dans cet état.

À moins que... Qu'elle ne soit dans sa période de "catastrophe" mensuelle... Oui, avec la poisse qu'il avait, c'était tout à fait plausible, et ça expliquerait les petites croix rouges sur le calendrier, ainsi que ses états d'âme des derniers jours.

Malchance, quand tu nous guettes...

Sting soupira lascivement avant de passer son doigt sur la crème qui se trouvait au dessus du gâteau.

Hm... Pas trop mal finalement.

« ...Enfin, je dois admettre que le goût y est... »

Oui, il le pensait sincèrement !

Son regard passa de la stupeur aux pétillements de joie avant qu'elle ne lui saute dans les bras. Ah ! Là il préférait !

Malgré tout, il sentait bien que se faire au lunatisme de la jeune blonde ne serait pas pour tout de suite.


	45. Champignons

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-ellipse

**Commande :** JuneDelph

* * *

**_Champignons_**

_« Les champignons ressemblent aux péchés : pour les déguster, il faut prendre des risques. »_

_Hervé Bazin_

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Levy déambulait lascivement dans les rues de Magnolia.

À son grand damne, le livre qu'elle désirait était en rupture de stock et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de retourner à Fairy Hills pour l'après-midi, faute d'occupation.

Et dire qu'elle n'avait cessé d'enchaîner les petites missions pour pouvoir se l'acheter... Et finalement rentrer bredouille.

Un râle plaintif s'éleva de la forêt. Bon sang, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire de détour pour flâner; les récits et contes de Fiore faisant pourtant bien assez souvent mention "d'apparitions incongrues" en ces lieux pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas !

Néanmoins, attisée par une soif d'aventures romanesques, la curiosité de la jeune fille l'emporta et la poussa à aller découvrir ce qui se trouvait être à l'origine du fameux bruit.

Les gémissements s'intensifiaient à mesure qu'elle avançait, et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour en découvrir la cause.

Allongés au sol, un rouquin et un brun dont elle n'avait qu'un vague souvenir, bien qu'ils appartiennent à la même guilde.

Leurs noms... Leurs noms... Jim et Dary ? Non... Jack et Dereck ? Non plus... Jey et Dory ? Peut-être, mais là n'était pas le plus important; pourquoi étaient-ils actuellement par terre, tordus d'agonie, et avec des champignons sur la tête ?

Il valait mieux ne pas savoir...

Elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle allait devoir dompter la grand-mère des forêts pour lui demander ses services, le dortoir refusant toute intrusion d'ordre masculine entre ses murs.

Animée d'une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle attrapa ses deux comparses par l'épaule afin de les mener tant bien que mal chez la guérisseuse.

Sans surprise, elle n'eut nullement le temps de prononcer un seul mot avant que la porte ne se referme, et dû se faire à l'idée de devoir végéter ici durant encore un bon moment si elle voulait bénéficier de son aide.

Elle soupira avant de regarder les deux énergumènes couchés entre les racines d'un arbre centenaire. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, n'était-ce pas eux qui la qualifiaient de faible à tout bout de champs ? D'accord, sa magie ne valait pas celle d'un chasseur de Dragon, ou d'un mage spécialisé dans le Take Over, mais elle gardait son utilité et était rattachée à sa passion pour l'écriture... Pour rien au monde elle n'en changerait !

Le cliquetis de la serrure la tira de ses réflexions. Eh bien, il n'aura fallu attendre qu'un quart d'heure pour la faire céder, un record !

Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire d et l'aida à allonger les garçons sur le seul lit de la pièce.

« De toute évidence, ils ont ingurgité divers champignons de type Psilocybe semilanceata. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à avoir quelques hallucinations, mais rien de bien méchant. Les humains ne sont vraiment qu'une bande d'ignares... »

« Dans combien de temps seront-ils sur pied ? »

« En les rafraîchissant de temps à autre, et en leur faisant ingurgiter mon remède, je dirais qu'il seront d'aplomb demain matin. »

« Merci beaucoup Poliushka-san ! »

« Il n'empêche que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment une petiote comme toi a pu traîner ces mioches jusqu'ici. Je dois dire que tu as bien fait. La preuve que vous n'êtes pas tous irrécupérables. »

La femme des bois sourit à la bleutée encore légèrement sous le choc d'avoir reçu un tel compliment de la part de la vieille femme. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas du tout habituée à cela, surtout venant d'elle !

Mais Levy se ressaisit vite, lui rendant son sourire et la remerciant par la même occasion.

Au final, elle n'était pas si méchante que ça...

« Par contre ces deux-là vont m'entendre à leur réveil. À cause d'eux, je dois refaire mon stock d'herbes médicinales. Non, mais vraiment... »

... Juste un peu bougon !

*..*..*..*

La bleuette apposa rapidement un linge humide sur le front des deux alités, eux-mêmes trop affairés à déblatérer de quelconques discours sans queue ni tête sur des concombres transsexuels et des aliens en tutu.

« Bambi...ta mère... pas... chasseur... mangée par koala géant... cours, cours ! »

« Les bananes sont nos amies ! Les concombres sont travestis ! Oh, une soucoupe volante ! Pourquoi le bonhomme en vert danse le mambo en tutu ? »

Désespérants...

La nuit avait déjà pointé le bout de son nez, mais les seules améliorations de leur état visibles pour le moment étaient la chute des champignons auparavant sur le sommet de leur crâne, et l'arrivée des hallucinations.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que leurs délires prirent fin, soulageant la dévoreuse de livres qui s'accorda un petit somme pour l'occasion.

Jet et Droy se réveillèrent peu de temps après, totalement déboussolés. Où étaient-ils ? Comment étaient-ils arrivés ici ?

Alertée par le bruissement des draps, Levy sortit de sa rêverie et contempla le fruit de son acharnement.

Ils allaient bien...

Elle leur expliqua brièvement leur mésaventure de la veille, retenant néanmoins un léger pouffement en repensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu de leur bouche. Ils avaient été impayables sur ce coup-là !

Rouges de honte, ils remercièrent timidement la mage aux lettres.

« Et tu as fait tous cela pour nous, malgré ce que nous avons dit sur toi ? »

« Évidemment, vous êtes de Fairy Tail, comment pourrais- je encore regarder le maître en face si je n'aidais pas mes compagnons ? »

Compagnons... Compagnons... Alors elle les considérait ainsi malgré tout ?

Et quelle idée de tirer cette bouille ? Elle était tout bonnement A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E !

« LEVYYYYY ! »

Et d'un commun accord, ils se jetèrent tous deux dans ses bras.

*..*..*..*

« Moi, rejoindre votre équipe ? »

« Parfaitement ! »

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas ! »

De nouveau en mode ventouse, ils la gratifièrent d'une accolade passionnée, puis tirèrent une pochette surprise de leur sac à dos pour la lui remettre.

« Ouvre, c'est notre cadeau de remerciement. »

Perplexe, elle le déballa sans attendre avant de faire migrer ses yeux vers les deux garçons.

« Ce... Ce livre... Mais comment ? »

« On s'est renseigné, avons réuni nos économies, et l'avons trouvé à force de recherches. »

Elle pétillait. Exactement l'ouvrage qu'elle avait tenté d'avoir il y a quelques jours, "La Machinerie de l'Ombre".

« Hm... Est-ce qu'un nom a déjà été décidé pour le groupe ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis... »

« Et pourquoi pas "Shadow Gear" ? »

Tout en fixant l'ouvrage, elle afficha une expression malicieuse.

« Shadow Gear, hein... Bonne idée Droy, cela ne me semble pas trop mal. »


	46. Conversation entre filles

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Conversation entre filles_**

_« Une pièce de théâtre est une conversation. »_

Louis Jouvet

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

**Acte unique**

Scène du jour : Conversation entre filles

_Mirajane, Lucy, Levy, Juvia_

*..*..*..*

Mirajane

Les filles, regardez ma dernière trouvaille !

Lucy

Mira, c'est...

Mirajane

...L'idéal pour se détendre !

Levy

Et comment ça marche ?

Mirajane

Tu as juste à appuyer sur ce bouton, et la rotation s'enclenche. Tu peux même régler la vitesse.

Levy

Mais c'est génial !

Lucy

Oh, et en plus de tourner, il vibre !

Juvia

Mais ce n'est pas un peu trop long ?

Mirajane

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour une meilleure prise en main !

Lucy

Tu t'en es déjà servie ?

Mirajane

Oui, et Fried a vraiment adoré lui aussi. Il a tellement élevé la puissance qu'on a fini par réveiller les voisins !

Levy

À ce point-là ?

Mirajane

Vous voulez essayer ?

Levy

Je passe, Gajeel me ferait une crise si j'utilisais autre chose que son corps.

Juvia

Juvia aussi; Grey-sama est le meilleurs à ce niveau-là !

Lucy

Il y en a qui en ont de la chance...

Mirajane

Et toi Lucy ?

Lucy

Je suis preneuse. Natsu n'est pas très efficace lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre de choses...

Mirajane

Tu m'étonnes...

Levy

Ma pauvre...

Lucy

Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, il est plutôt bon en hiver.

Levy

Sans doute...

Mirajane

Il n'empêche, c'est vraiment le pied pour se rafraîchir ces ventilateurs de poche !


	47. Accouchement

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse

* * *

**_Accouchement_**

_« L'accouchement est douloureux. Heureusement, la femme tient la main de l'homme. Ainsi, il souffre moins. »_

Pierre Desproges

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

La douleur était à son paroxysme. Au milieu de la petite salle, le corps médical s'affairait tel une fourmilière dans l'espoir de remettre au plus vite et en parfaite santé le petit nourrisson aux futurs parents.

La victime s'exerçant à achever le douloureux miracle que représentait le don de la vie à un petit être ne cessait d'observer les vas et viens des infirmières durant ses rares moments de reprise de conscience, sous l'œil bienveillant de sa moitié qui s'évertuait à éponger son front humide du fait de l'effort déployé.

« Poussez, continuez à pousser ! »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

« Ne vous découragez pas, je commence à voir la tête ! »

« Souffle tout doucement, fait le petit chien, ça devrait aller mieux ! »

Ouh ouh hi ! Ouh ouh hi !

Exact.

« Poussez, poussez, vous y êtes presque ! »

« Aaaaahhhh ! »

Et dans un ultime effort, le petit être de chair fini par sortir du corps endolori, faisant pour la première fois entendre sa voix au reste du monde.

« Toutes mes félicitations, c'est une petite fille Monsieur Justin. »

« Fried, très bon travail mon chéri ! »

*..*..*..*

« Fried... Fried... Fried ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Le bloc opératoire avait laissé place a une chambre sobrement décorée, et les yeux de la barmaid, auparavant pleins d'étoiles n'affichaient plus qu'un soupçon d'inquiétude.

« Tout va bien ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier pendant ton sommeil. Un peu plus et on aurait dit que tu étais sur le point d'accoucher. »

« Accou... Accou... Accouchement ! Le bébé ! Le bébé ! Le bébé ! »

Il palpa le ventre de sa compagne surprise, avant de s'affairer à surveiller le sien.

Ouf, tout étais à sa place !

« Tu-tu l'as encore, alléluia ! »

« Encore ? Mon chéri, la grossesse ça te stresse vraiment trop. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te présente à mon professeur de yoga, par hasard ? »


	48. Traître

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima

**Chronologie :** post-ellipse

**Commande :** Karyuu

* * *

**_Traître_**

_« C'est de la confiance que naît la trahison. »_

_Proverbe arabe _

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

« Lily, tu es le pire ! »

Le jeune chat de saphir avait laissé exprimer toute sa fureur au gré de ces paroles dont le sens restait encore bien trop flou pour la pauvre petite panthère qui lui servait d'ami.

Après tout, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour le mettre dans un tel état !

« Je... Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une... D'une telle horreur ! Je croyais qu'on était ami ! »

Et voilà que les glandes lacrymales s'y mettaient à leur tour ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ?

« Happy, mais explique-moi à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si horrible pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

« Et en plus d'être un traître, tu joues les innocents ! Je ne te croyais pas ainsi ! »

Décidément, ce dialogue à sens unique allait bien au-delà de sa compréhension.

« Tu... Avec Charuru ! »

Non, là il ne voyait définitivement pas où il voulait en venir.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Charuru ? »

Le ton employé traduisait une certaine pointe d'agacement de la part du fauve miniature qui, à trop tourner autour du pot avait fini par se lasser progressivement de cette situation loin d'être des plus confortables.

« Toi... Elle... Vous ! »

« Nous ? »

« Vous avez mangé un saumon en tête à tête ! »

Et voilà, il avait craqué, une patte sur les yeux pour cacher les ruisseaux salés qui en coulaient abondamment, donnant volontairement à sa course un effet de ralenti, sans nul doute dans le but d'essayer de le faire culpabiliser au possible.

Gajeel qui n'avait rien manqué du spectacle ne put s'empêcher de se tordre de rire. Fou rire d'autant plus intenable devant la progressive décomposition faciale de son pauvre félin qui avait fini par se statufier sur place sous le coup de l'émotion.

Qu'elle soit due à la gêne, à la stupeur ou au profond désespoir provoqué par les films saugrenus que se faisait le matou bleu quant à la relation qu'il entretenait avec la chatte blanche, qu'importe : sa réaction avait été tout bonnement impayable !

« Salamander, je ne savais pas ton chat si jaloux ! »


	49. Bandana

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse, aux environs du chapitre 292

* * *

**___Bandana_**

_« Les rides du cœur passent jusqu'à l'esprit et jusqu'aux vêtements. »_

_Max Jacob_

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Gajeel se trouvait dans le dortoir attribué aux membres de la guilde, en train de revêtir les vêtements officiels montrant son appartenance à l'unique équipe de Fairy Tail participant désormais au tournoi.

Intérieurement, il fulminait de rage.

Ce qui était arrivé à la Bunny Girl était tout bonnement incroyable. Et impardonnable !

Avec le temps, il avait fini par s'attacher à ses co-équipiers, alors autant dire qu'en voyant la blondinette se faire traiter de la sorte, il avait dû se faire violence afin de ne pas causer de tort à sa guilde.

Et encore, il ne pouvait imaginer l'ampleur de la haine qu'avait pu ressentir les membres qui étaient encore plus proches d'elle, tels que Salamander. Surtout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'assister impuissant au passage à tabac de sa partenaire.

S'il avait été à sa place, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir durant l'épreuve...

Ses yeux rougeoyants voilés par la peine, il resta momentanément le regard tourné vers le sol, le souvenir douloureux de deux prunelles brunes lui revenant en mémoire.

En y repensant, il avait lui aussi agis de la sorte par le passé...

Il tenta de recentrer le fil de ses pensées sur la pose de l'épaulette de métal à son bras droit. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il bataillait avec cette dernière, hélas sans succès, ne pouvant se servir que d'une seule main pour le placer convenablement. Bien entendu, il avait bien tenté de se servir de sa deuxième main, approchant ainsi du but... Avant de finir par échouer de nouveau.

Grognant de frustration, il mordit férocement le premier morceau d'acier qui lui tomba sous la dent.

Deux coups discrets sur la porte attirèrent son attention.

« Gajeel... » La voix semblait hésitante. « Je... Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant celle à qui il avait à faire.

« Entre crevette... » Dit-il tout en forçant son regard à se reporter sur l'épaulette métallique avec laquelle il continuait de lutter.

Levy entra dans la chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle remarqua la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. La bleuté finit par laisser échapper un léger rire et s'approcher de lui.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Il ronchonna tout en lui tendant le bras.

Prenant cela comme un oui, elle se saisit d'une lanière de cuire, commençant à fixer le morceau de métal contre la peau du Dragon Slayer. Gajeel tourna légèrement la tête, non sans cesser de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Elle afficha un sourire en vue de cette situation. Sourire qui se fana bien vite pour laisser place à un visage inquiet.

« Gajeel. » Elle l'avait appelé tout en attachant le dernier lien. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir vérifié que tout était bien serré qu'elle se décida à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il crevette ? » A en juger par le ton un brin moqueur qu'il avait employé, son but semblait à priori de la faire enrager plutôt que d'afficher une telle expression.

Le visage de la mage des mots arrivant au niveau de son cou, il put apercevoir un tissu soigneusement plié et posé sur le lit, portant la même odeur qu'elle.

« Félicitation pour avoir intégré l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. » Elle avait parlé doucement, mais ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas à là qu'elle voulait en venir.

Un air narquois s'ancra sur son visage, dévoilant ainsi ses crocs.

« Hehe… Les autres et moi allons leur montrer qui est la guilde numéro un de Fiore ! Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait à la Bunny Girl, je peux te l'assurer ! »

Même s'il se montrait si sûr de lui, elle savait que ses paroles se voulaient réconfortantes.

La bleuté resta silencieuse un instant avant de se lancer.

« Tu… Peux-tu me promettre une chose ? » Ses joues avaient pris une légère carnation rosée, faisant arquer un sourcil au Dragon Slayer d'Acier.

« Quoi ? »

« Promets-moi de faire attention. » Elle avait pris soin d'éviter de croiser les deux orbes rouges qui s'étaient écarquillées sous le coup de la surprise. « J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de vraiment terrible va arriver… »

Levy s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque d'elle, ou encore la rabroue gentiment sur cette inquiétude infondée comme il avait coutume de faire, mais au lieu de cela, il se contenta d'apaiser ses craintes d'un simple « J'y veillerai. »

Son expression lui paraissait étrange, la colère qu'elle savait réservée à deux des guildes adverses se mêlait à une pointe d'angoisse dont l'origine lui était inconnue.

« Mais dans ce cas, assure-toi de faire de même. »

« Pourtant, je ne participe pas au tournoi… » Murmura Levy, rougissant à l'attention qu'il lui portait.

« Cela n'empêchera pas Raven Tail d'essayer de faire des otages. »

La jeune mage hocha la tête et regarda ses genoux, un mince sourire courbant ses lèvres.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Gajeel en désignant ce qui était posé sur le lit, sa voix plus moqueuse que jamais. Levy se réjouit intérieurement de le voir reprendre son attitude habituelle ; tout semblait revenir à la normale.

« C'est un cadeau, ou plus exactement un porte bonheur. » Lui révéla-t-elle tout en lui tendant le tissu.

Il leva un sourcil.

« Cadeau ? Porte-bonheur ? » Répéta-t-il incrédule.

Elle répondit à l'affirmative, tout en souriant.

« C'est le genre de chose que j'ai pris l'habitude de porter au quotidien. »

Elle désigna le bandeau bleu surmonté d'une fleur jaune qu'elle arborait actuellement.

Sceptique, il resta un instant à fixer le tissu avant de songer à l'ouvrir, dévoilant ainsi un bandana aux tons violacés et orné de deux rayures argentées partant en zig-zag.

Stoïque… Il le resta un bon moment avant d'afficher un sourire en coin.

« Comment dois-je le mettre, crevette ? » Les pupilles rougeoyantes rencontrèrent leurs jumelles chocolatées, et l'expression qu'afficha alors la jeune fille fut la plus belle chose qu'il eut été donné de voir au mage aux cheveux d'ébène.

Levy se mit à genoux sur le lit, lui retira délicatement le bandana des mains puis releva les quelques mèches noires se trouvant sur son front, non sans laisser son visage virer au carmin face à leur proximité et à la sensation de son regard rivé sur elle.

Cependant, elle était bien décidée à ne pas s'arrêter là pour autant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle passa le bandana autour de son cou, s'approcha encore plus et posa en douceur ses lèvres sur le front de Gajeel.

Il écarquilla les yeux face à son audace, mais finit par se relaxer.

Elle se recula, tirant le bandana sur la partie du front qu'elle venait d'embrasser, fit un nœud pour le fixer, et tourna ce dernier afin de cacher ce point d'attache.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cela lui allait comme un gant !

« J'ai terminé ! » Dit-elle gentiment, ce à quoi il répondit par son habituel sourire en coin.

« Merci, Levy... » Il l'avait surprise, non seulement par le fait de l'avoir appelé par son prénom, mais aussi par la lueur qu'elle crut déceler dans ses yeux de braise.

Heureuse et rayonnante, elle descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Bonne chance Gajeel ! » Elle le salua d'un léger signe de main avant de se faufiler hors de la chambre, fermant la porte dans un même temps.

Gajeel ne put réprimer un énième sourire, surtout en sentant le parfum d'agrumes de Levy émanant du bandana qu'elle lui avait donné.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas confiant avant.

Mais maintenant ...

Maintenant, il était plus que certain qu'aucun tigre ne pourrait rivaliser avec les fées.


	50. Merci

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** post-éllipse, vers la fin du chapitre 290

* * *

**___Merci  
_**

_« Un seul mot, usé, mais qui brille comme une vieille pièce de monnaie : merci ! »_

_Pablo Neruda  
_

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Elle avait marché longuement, réfléchissant aux événements des derniers jours.

Ses déambulations la menèrent tout droit à l'endroit qui, pour l'heure semblait être le plus animé de la capitale.

La fête battait son plein à en croire les cris de joie et les soubresauts aléatoires de la pauvre auberge dont la survie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Elle sourit.

« Natsu-sama... »

Ce prénom murmuré l'émouvait... Elle avait été humiliée, bafouée, contrainte de se dévêtir et de s'agenouiller face à l'un des pires représentants de la race humaine sur cette Terre, mais malgré tout, elle avait réussi à garder la tête haute, grâce à lui...

Les égarements de son esprit furent interrompus à grand fracas par une giclée de tonneaux sortis tout droit de la bâtisse qui avait été le fruit de sa contemplation quelques minutes auparavant.

Une bouille rose suivie rapidement d'autres têtes familières se retrouva avachie sur le sol au milieu des morceaux de bois éclatés, apparemment mise au tapis par une envie subite de surf sur terre ferme.

Le voyant inconscient, elle se décida à aller à sa rencontre pour vérifier son état. Elle le prit par les épaules et l'adossa contre le mur. A priori, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien, il s'était juste assoupi.

Hésitante sur le fait de le réveiller, elle se décida à sortir une petite feuille de papier avant d'y griffonner quelque chose et de le glisser discrètement dans sa poche. En vue des événements qui allaient suivre, elle n'aurait sans doute pas d'autre occasion de faire cela avant longtemps.

« Natsu, Grey, Lisanna ! Bon sang mais dans quel état vous vous êtes mis !? »

Surprise par l'apparition de sa comparse stellaire, son premier réflexe fut de de réfugier à l'angle de la ruelle la plus proche afin de surveiller la scène. Tient, voilà qu'elle venait de dépourvoir une jeune femme encapuchonnée de sa cachette, c'était suspect.

« Lu-Lucyyy... » Un cri agonisant secondé d'un bras ballant émergèrent du monticule ligneux.

« Ma pauvre, attends, je vais te sortir de là ! Raahh et dire qu'il t'a posé dessus sans demander ton avis, voilà comment ça finit ! Même Grey a été pris par la vague. Natsu, tu verras à ton réveil ! Tout va bien Lisanna ? »

« Oui, hm... Enfin je crois. »

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour revenir ? »

« On arrive Kana ! »

Leur guilde ne manquait pas d'animation, c'est le moins qu'elle pouvait dire ! Tout l'inverse de Sabertooth !

Elle jeta un dernier regard en direction du Dragon Slayer de feu avant de reprendre sa route.

Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un s'était-il sincèrement préoccupé de son sort, de son bien-être, allant jusqu'à rendre une "visite de courtoisie" à ses bourreaux pour prendre sa défense ?

Pas depuis cette époque. Depuis qu'elle l'avait perdue...

Sorano...

D'ici peu, elle espérait, elle pourrait la revoir. Quand on lui avait parlé d'une "porte permettant de remonter le temps", elle avait refusé de manquer cette occasion de pouvoir changer les choses, même si les sacrifices à faire risquaient d'être des plus difficiles.

Elle avait eu dans l'idée de confier l'ouverture de la porte à Lucy, détentrice des dix autres clés, et ayant des réserves magiques allant bien au-delà de ce que les siennes pourront espérer atteindre un jour. Le profil parfait pour l'opération, mais elle avait fini par refuser l'obtention ses trois esprits. Elle s'y était attendue cependant, et même si elle ne pouvait garantir une résultat optimal en prenant sa place, elle s'était sentie au fond d'elle-même soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle pourrait passer encore un peu de temps en compagnie de Libra, Ophicius et la famille Pisces.

Enfin au cœur du château, elle partit revêtir l'uniforme qui lui avait été assigné et alla se poster, solennelle, face à son supérieur.

« _Je me présente, Yukino Aguria. J'aimerais discuter avec vous mon capitaine._ »

Le Destin était en marche.

**_Bonus : _**

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux aller se coucher pour nos stars de de la semaine. »

« Vue des bâillements de Lucy-nee-san, l'idée a l'air plutôt bonne papa. »

« Oaaaah, tout à fait d'accord, je suis lessivée ! On retourne au Honeybone ? »

« Je pense qu'il s'agit du choix le plus judicieux. » Acquiesça Erza.

« En route, je m'enflamme déjà ! »

« Calme ta joie l'allumette, tu n'y es pas encore ! »

« Un problème Mister Freeze ? Tu vas voir ! »

La bagarre fut noyée dans l'œuf par la copieuse intervention de la mage écarlate qui leur fit goûter aux joies des pavés pour la deuxième fois de la journée d'un simple coup sur la tête.

« Ça suffit vous deux ! »

« Tiens, Natsu, tu as fait tomber quelque chose. »

« Que... ? Un bout de papier ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? »

_Merci pour tout..._

* * *

Et mon 50e drabble est publié ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, et désolée si je ne réponds pas tout le temps, j'ai déjà du mal à trouver des occasions pour publier ces derniers temps mais je ne vous oublie pas pour autant et encore une fois je vous remercie de me suivre !

Ne ratez pas l'OS bonus en l'honneur de cette 50e histoire, d'autant plus que la 51e ne devrait pas non plus tarder à pointer le bout de son nez !

Su ce, à très bientôt j'espère !


	51. Lézard

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** Le 30 juin du manga, plusieurs heures avant la lancée du Dai Matou Enbu

**Petit OS, portant sur un couple sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit. Pour tout dire, c'est Snake Tail de Spherebleue qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire sur ces deux là (je fais de la pub au passage, allez lire cette fiction, elle vaut le détour !).**

** One-Shot marquant d'autant plus mon entrée à la SPPS (Société Protectrice de Personnages Secondaires) !**

** J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**_____Lézard_**

_« Y'a pas de lézard. »_

_Expression française  
_

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Trois mois... Presque trois mois que ce petit manège durait.

Elle s'éclipsait de la guilde, chaque semaine, le même jour et à la même heure, dès que les premiers rayons solaires perçaient la noirceur de la nuit, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas leste en direction de la cité marchande, sous le regard empli de curiosité de Laki.

Il s'agissait désormais d'une habitude propre à Kinana, une habitude qu'elle avait commencé à adopter quelques jours après que l'équilibre du monde ait été sauvé une énième fois par leur guilde.

Étrangement, suite à la destruction de l'Horloge de l'Infini, ses crises avaient subitement disparues et... Elle était devenue rayonnante, dégageant une aura emplie de sérénité et de joie qu'on ne lui avait jusqu'alors jamais connue. C'est pourquoi, la manipulatrice du Wood Make taisait ses interrogations, les refoulant dans un coin de son esprit dans l'attente d'une opportunité, car elle savait pertinemment que l'apprentie mage lui dévoilerait toute l'histoire sans faute si elle en ressentait un jour le besoin, auquel cas elle ne faillirait pas à lui tendre une oreille attentive.

Tiens, et voilà qu'elle avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision...

*..*..*..*..*

S'étant agilement frayé un chemin entre les ruelles de Magnolia, la violette eu bien vite son but en vue : se tenant adossé contre une bâtisse semblant avoir vécu son âge d'or il y a des lustres de cela, un jeune homme de taille moyenne dont l'uniforme laissait deviner son appartenance aux troupes du Conseil de la Magie. Ses yeux noisette laissaient transparaître une certaine lassitude doublée d'une pointe d'impatience mal dissimulée qui s'envolèrent bien vite lorsqu'il vit l'apprentie-mage rentrer dans son champ de vision.

Veillant à ce que personne d'autre ne l'ai remarquée elle lui fit un bref signe de la main avant de se glisser à l'intérieur d'une petite remise située à quelques mètres de là.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps... »

Elle soupira, et se concentra jusqu'à ce qu'une faible lueur illumine l'intégralité de son corps, celui-ci finissant par laisser place à un petit reptile violacé.

Bien qu'elle ait commencé l'apprentissage du Take Over il y a de cela sept ans, ses temps d'exercice avaient été fortement limités par ses journées de travail à la guilde et les recherches infructueuses de l'équipe Tenrou à travers le pays, qui la laissaient vide de toute énergie lors des moments où elle pouvait enfin bénéficier d'un peu de repos.

La donne avait changé ces trois derniers mois : les membres disparus étaient de retour et le maître mot du moment s'avérait être "entraînement intensif". Autant dire qu'elle avait carte blanche pour s'en donner à cœur joie pour adopter à sa guise l'apparence d'un chat, d'un lézard ou plus récemment d'un oiseau. Une réserve magique étant comme un muscle ayant besoin d'être sollicité de manière progressive pour pleinement pouvoir se développer, elle ne pouvait s'en tenir qu'aux petites morphologies et encore, celles dont elle avait étudié les moindres spécificités. Même si cela la dérangeait de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile à la guilde du fait de ses réserves encore trop limitées comme lors de l'attaque de Zentopia, pouvoir se maintenir sous forme animale plusieurs heures consécutives représentait déjà un pas de géant pour elle.

Et puis, de l'avoir retrouvé l'avait conforté dans l'idée de s'améliorer. Recouvrer ses souvenirs lui avait même fait renouer avec les Squamatas qu'elle avait tenu en horreur depuis son entrée à Fairy Tail, et mieux, la métamorphose reptilienne était devenue sa favorite.

Fin prête, elle se faufila agilement entre les dalles carrelant le sol avant d'escalader avec dextérité le mur de pierre devant lequel se trouvait le soldat et de se hisser tant bien que mal sur son épaule, attirant par la même occasion son attention.

« Kina ? Toujours à l'heure miss ! C'est que tu y tiens à ton cher et tendre. »

Pour toute réponse à la pique, elle tira l'une de ses mèches blondes après avoir pris soin de la coincer dans sa gueule, lui faisant troquer son sourire malicieux pour un léger "aïe" à peine audible.

« Tevak, arrête de flâner, viens plutôt nous aider à faire monter les prisonniers dans le fourgon ! »

« De suite chef ! »

Il lança un sourire bienveillant à l'intruse sur son épaule avant de la saisir en douceur et de la glisser dans sa poche intérieure.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le reverras bientôt. Et je suis sûr qu'il est aussi impatient que toi à cette idée. »

Elle siffla gentiment et rentra la tête afin de camoufler sa gêne, lui arrachant un petit rire mutin.

Il se dirigea vers la prison d'appoint de Magnolia afin d'opérer le transfert hebdomadaire des prisonniers jusqu'à la prison centrale. Les bougres n'étaient pas bien dangereux, il s'agissait en général de mages de faible niveau ayant commis des petits larcins, ce qui leur vaudrait quelques semaines enfermés et le port obligatoire d'un bracelet de surveillance pour empêcher toute récidive.

Ce système s'était mis en place il y a trois ans de cela, et entendre Laki en parler avec elle avait fait germer une idée dans l'esprit de l'anciennement prénommée Cubelios : se glisser discrètement dans les affaires du nouveau venu parmi les soldats afin d'infiltrer la plus grande prison du pays sans heurt.

Si simple que ce cas de figure avait été occulté par le Conseil et qu'aucun mécanisme de défense n'avait été conçu pour contrer ce type d'intrusion.

Une aubaine pour la violacée !

Seul hic étant apparu : avoir vu sa couverture sauter pour avoir surpris la conversation de deux mages batraciens projetant d'abattre la nouvelle recrue qui les exécrait par ses élans de bonté envers les prisonniers. Acte fortement répréhensible suivant une moralité leur étant propre... Elle avait refusé de voir un Homme innocent mourir pour une raison si futile, avait repris forme humaine pour l'avertir du danger pesant sur sa personne et s'était arrangé pour faire disparaître de la circulation les deux mages véreux -ce fut d'ailleurs vers cette période que Laki était revenue à la guilde, le même air qu'un enfant venant de recevoir son tant attendu cadeau de Noël collé au visage, marmonnant des « ...enfin des cobayes pour mes jouets... » et autres paroles mystérieuses de temps à autre.

Malgré tout, elle avait gagné au change en sauvant une vie, se faisant un nouvel ami et s'assurant le soutien d'une personne travaillant à l'endroit qu'elle visait pour la réalisation de son projet.

Bercée par les balancements du fourgon, elle s'accorda un peu de repos le temps d'arriver à destination.

Oh combien une poche pouvait-elle être confortable ? Il y a vraiment des choses dont on ne prenait conscience qu'en ce type d'occasion !

*..*..*..*..*

Et voilà, elle avait succombé et s'était assoupie ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait, ça restait du satin bon sang ! Le même que les draps du lit dans lesquels elle adorait s'emmitoufler après une journée de dur labeur. Conclusion : le Conseil devait sans doute se fournir chez ce bon vieux Weefsel lui aussi.

Elle n'avait pas vu les deux heures de trajet passer et encore moins senti que Tevak était déjà descendu du fourgon. Au moins, il avait eu l'amabilité de la tirer de ses songes une fois la porte principale franchie.

Il fit mine de se baisser pour refaire son lacet et la sortie furtivement de son cocon satiné pour la poser au sol.

Comme toujours, l'infiltration avait été un succès, il ne lui restait plus qu'à atteindre son objectif. À toute vitesse, elle rampa en direction des tréfonds de la prison, se cachant dans la première fissure à portée de patte si des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son chemin dans ce dédale de couloirs et arriva bien vite devant une imposante cellule dont un murmure s'éleva lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

« Je me doutais bien que c'était toi. »

Elle siffla de bonheur et posa ses deux pattes avant sur l'épaisse paroi cristalline.

« _Erik !_ »

Elle était sincèrement heureuse de le revoir, mais le savoir privé de sa liberté, enfermé dans cette minuscule cellule, avec pour seul vêtement un pantalon usé la mettait hors d'elle. Si seulement elle avait pu empêcher son arrestation.

« Ne te blâme pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« _Mais je..._ »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que comparé à la tour du Paradis cette prison ferait figure de cinq étoiles, arrête de t'en faire. Et leur sécurité est bourrée de failles, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'une énième évasion collective ait lieu. »

«_ Si un jour cela arrive, promet moi que je serai la première que tu iras voir._ »

« Évidemment. En tout cas, tu es bien la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse mettre en place un plan aussi tordu pour une simple visite. »

« _L'opportunité de te revoir s'offrait à moi, tu crois vraiment que je serais passée à côté ?_ »

« Pas si sûr. Ta visite a le mérite d'agrémenter ma semaine, et puis ta gaieté change des pensées dépressives des froussards apportant mes repas, merci. »

« _C'est un plaisir, tu le sais bien. La prochaine fois, souris leur, peut-être qu'ils seront un peu moins effrayés._ »

« Tu me trouves intimidant ? »

« _Moi non, mais imagine un gardien chétif à qui on dit qu'il va devoir approcher un ancien membre de la redoutable Alliance Baram._ »

« C'est vrai que de ce point de vue... Je suppose que je vais devoir essayer de faire un effort avec celui qui viendra tout à l'heure. »

« _Qui sait, il pourrait peut-être même se montrer amical._ »

« Possible... »

Un silence, bien loin d'être inconfortable s'installa entre eux durant quelques minutes, avant que Cobra ne se décide à le briser.

« Et ton apprentissage avance ? »

D'abord surprise, elle reposa ses antérieures au sol tout en le fixant avec un air qu'il devina mutin.

« _Oui, d'ailleurs j'arrive même à faire cela désormais !_ »

Curieux, elle lui fit hausser un sourcil.

« _Regarde bien !_ »

La même lueur qu'auparavant l'engloba de nouveau. Ses pattes disparurent, son corps s'allongea d'une dizaine de centimètres et deux fines ailes semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris germèrent de son dos.

Il écarquilla les yeux et elle se mît à voler du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour s'élever au niveau de sa tête.

« _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_ »

« Cu... Cubelios ! Mais depuis quand ? »

« _Très peu de temps, deux jours plus exactement. J'ai réussi à reproduire ma forme ophidienne, même si ce n'est qu'une miniature._ »

Appréciant l'effort, il lui offrit un sourire tendre et amusé qu'elle devait bien être la seule à lui connaître.

« Et tu peux rester combien de temps sous cette forme ? »

« _Pour l'instant ? Étant donné que j'ai combiné la magie Aeria et le Take Over, pas plus de quinze minutes._ »

« Aeria ? Tu l'as réapprise ? »

« _Oui, ça faisait plus de sept ans, mais mes réflexes sont restés et j'arrive de nouveau à voler !_ »

« Toi alors, tu m'étonneras toujours ! »

« _Et encore, tu n'as rien vu !_ »

Joueuse, elle s'élança en l'air, enchaînant loopings, vrilles et tonneaux sous le regard affectueux de son compagnon.

Ce qu'elle avait le don de l'apaiser...

Sa voltige aérienne continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente obligée de se poser pour reprendre une forme bien moins gourmande en énergie.

« À court de magie ? »

«_ Je consomme quatre fois plus sous cette forme, je pense qu'il m'en reste à peine assez pour le retour._ »

« Déjà... »

Voyant la lueur qui passa dans son regard lorsqu'il parla, elle baissa la tête, désolée d'avoir autant raccourci la visite.

« Mais merci pour le cadeau. »

Surprise, elle avait aussitôt relevé la tête. Il était sincère ; elle lui avait donné l'occasion de revoir le Cubelios avec lequel il avait grandi, ou tout du moins son apparence passée et semblait vraiment lui en être reconnaissant.

Elle détestait que cette parois bleutée se dresse entre eux, l'empêchant de pouvoir se blottir contre lui comme auparavant.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne le quitterait plus, mais dans de telles circonstances ses paroles se seraient apparentées à un vain mensonge de réconfort... C'était pour l'heure, une promesse impossible à tenir...

À contrecœur, elle partit en direction de la sortie, non sans lui avoir adressé un dernier sifflement d'au revoir.

Quarante petites minutes, c'était déjà ça en vue de la petite surprise qu'elle lui avait offerte, bien qu'en se tenant uniquement à sa forme économique elle aurait pu espérer approcher les deux heures.

« Alors comme ça la prochaine visite sera le 5 juillet ? Un jour plus tôt que d'habitude et tu voulais me le cacher vilaine fille. »

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard désapprobateur, elle n'aimait pas qu'il lise dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle ne lui avait pas donné la permission préalable.

« _Tu as gâché ma surprise !_ »

Bon d'accord, elle pouvait bien laisser la moitié de leur dialogue se faire par télépathie pour plus de discrétion, d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait accès à son esprit, mais concernant ses pensées, c'était une autre affaire.

Il prit un air innocent, regardant ailleurs tout en sifflotant.

« _Erik !_ »

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire franc et rare face à la remontrance. C'était bien elle ça !

Et voilà, quand il était ainsi, plus moyen de lever la voix sur lui. Elle sourit intérieurement et repris sa route dans un soupir résigné.

Six jours, ça passait vite, non ?

Il était heureux. Ces moments étaient occasionnels et courts, mais c'était bien plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer jusqu'à présent. Elle arrivait à lui faire oublier les difficultés de la vie de prisonnier l'espace d'un instant, et la perspective de la revoir lui donnait la force de surmonter une nouvelle semaine de calvaire.

Pour lui, elle était irremplaçable.

*..*..*..*..*

La sortie avait été atteinte en un temps record. Elle eut juste le temps de se cacher hors de la vue des gardes avant que la métamorphose ne soit plus effective.

C'était juste.

Elle eut la chance de croiser rapidement une caravane de marchands ambulants faisant route vers Magnolia, et ayant eu la gentillesse de la faire monter à bord. À ce rythme, elle serait à la guilde vers le milieu d''après-midi. Le temps d'empaqueter ses affaires et elle arriverait à Crocus juste à temps pour encourager les membres participant au Dai Matou Enbu.

Et puis, elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire ; un jour de repos était toujours donné avant l'épreuve finale, elle comptait en profiter pour lui rendre une énième fois visite en douce.

Patience, plus que six jours d'attente !

* * *

**Je le jure, ce n'est pas par manque de volonté, mais bien par manque de temps que mes publications se font si longues, d'autant plus que je me fais de plus en plus perfectionniste vis-à-vis de mes écrits, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que les Spicy Emotions pointeront le bout de leur nez avant la fin de semaine ! (Sisi, c'est vrai !)**

**Sur ce, je retourne à la Guerre Civile Espagnole, mes histoires ne sont pas les seules à pointer le bout de leur nez...**


	52. Indiscrétion

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Chronologie :** chapitre 264

Héhé, vous ne vous attendiez pas à revoir une Sugary Emotion de sitôt, avouez !

Cette histoire peut être considérée comme une introduction pour le premier OS des Spicy Emotions, elle se situe chronologiquement durant le chapitre 264.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_____Indiscrétion_**

_« Indiscrétion. Culpabilité féminine »_

Ambrose Bierce_  
_

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

« Pfiou, j'ai enfin fini d'ouvrir leurs secondes origines. Avec ça ils en auront pour jusqu'à demain matin. »

« Je leur souhaite bon courage, ils en auront besoin. »

« Erza m'a vraiment surprise ; elle n'a même pas cillé lorsque sa réserve a été débloquée ! »

« Dire qu'il m'a fallu trois jours pour m'en remettre entièrement... »

« En même temps, c'est de Titania dont on parle après tout... Tiens, tant que j'y suis, où est passé Gérard ? »

« Il vient justement de partir avec elle en direction de la plage. »

La fille d'Ul afficha un sourire sournois avant de dégainer sa boule de cristal.

« Cet air ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

« Meldy voyons, tu me connais ! »

« Justement, et je vois à ta tête que tu prévois quelque chose de louche ! »

« Trois fois rien, juste un peu d'espionnage, tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur, si ? »

La rosée soutint un air réprobateur tandis que son aînée essayait tant bien que mal de l'amadouer par des yeux de cocker. D'elles deux, elle se demandait vraiment qui était sensée materner l'autre.

« Il ne l'a pas vu depuis sept ans, laisse leur leur intimité ! »

« Juste un petit coup d'œil. »

La plus jeune mage détourna son attention afin de lui confisquer la boule qui devait servir à accomplir le dessin de la brune.

« Tu vas voir ! »

« Essaye toujours, tu ne l'auras pas ! »

Hélas, chatouilles, croche-pattes et tirages de joues ne suffirent pas à la faire céder, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'un petit chat bleu niché sur une imposante pierre placée juste devant elles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ça a l'air marrant ! »

« Happy ? »

« Je l'ai ! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Une seconde d'inattention, une seule ! La voilà qui, l'air réjoui, était déjà en train d'activer le boule pour sa petite observation.

« Ultear ! »

« Trop tard ! »

« Mais c'est Erza ! »

« Exact, tu veux regarder avec nous boule de poils ? »

« Aye ! »

« Happy, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir comment ça se passe ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle voulait savoir, mais...

« Mince, elle vient de le gifler ! »

« Elle a quoi ? »

« Elle a l'air vraiment remontée, je me demande ce qu'il a pu lui dire avant pour la mettre dans cet état. »

« Fais voir ! »

« Tu es revenue sur ta décision finalement ? »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en viendrait aux mains... »

« Oh, ils ont trébuché. »

« On dirait, sacré roulé-boulé ! »

« Regarde dans quelle position ils sont ! »

« Elle a l'air de s'être calmée. »

« Bien joué Gérard ! »

« Il... Il... Il va l'embrasser ! »

« Chut alors ! »

« Et voilà qu'on se fait sermonner par un chat Meldy...

Les trois inquisiteurs retinrent leur souffle à mesure que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient.

Un peu plus, juste un peu plus et ils y étaient.

Et puis...

« Mais... POURQUOI IL L'A REPOUSSÉE !? »

« Ultear, calme-toi ! »

« Leurs lèvres ne se sont même pas touchées ! »

« Erza... »

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fiancée !? »

« Je pense qu'il a dû l'inventer dans le feu de l'action. Cinq cent jewels qu'elle ne tardera pas à découvrir le pot aux roses ! »

« Mille qu'elle s'en est déjà rendue compte ! »

« Je prends le pari ! »

« La pauvre en tout cas... »

« Happy, tout va bien ? Ça fait un moment que tu n'as rien dit. »

Il avait les pattes posées sur le museau et la queue qui frétillait... D'amusement ?

« Happy ? »

« Maintenant je peux embêter Erza sur sa vie amoureuse ! »

« Eh bien... »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée. »

« Moi non plus... »

« Meldy, j'ai l'impression quelqu'un va apprendre à voler ce soir. »

« Mais, je sais déjà voler de toute manière ! »

« C'est une façon de parler, elle veut dire que tu risques de passer un mauvais quart d'heure en la charriant là-dessus. »

« Vous verrez que non ! »

« Qui sais... En attendant ces deux-là ne sont pas plus avancés, quel dommage. »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il l'a repoussée ! »

« Je crois que nous allons devoir y mettre notre grain de sel. »

« En temps normal je serais contre, mais à ce rythme… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ? »

« Quelque chose auquel un petit chaton comme toi ne devrait même pas songer. »

« À ce point-là Ultear ? »

« Disons juste que le plan que j'ai en tête reste assez vicieux pour eux deux. »

« Je ne suis plus un chaton, vous pouvez me le dire. »

« Désolée mais non. »

Dépité, il baissa la tête.

« Par contre, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais le poisson. Est-ce que trois Dorades suffiraient à acheter ton silence ? »

« Hm... Quatre et promis je ne dirais rien, parole d'Exceed ! »

« Je t'en apporterait à notre prochaine rencontre, parole de Sorcière. »

Qui aurait cru qu'elle sympathiserait un jour avec un chat ?

Ravi de l'accord passé, le chat bleu repartit s'enquérir de l'état de son compagnon de toujours.

« Finalement nous risquons de les revoir plus tôt que prévu. Gérard va avoir une sacrée surprise ! »

« Tu veux bien m'en dire plus ? »

« Patience Meldy, tu sauras bien assez tôt, par contre... »

« Quoi donc ? »

« ... On va devoir piocher dans nos économies. »

« Aïe ! »

* * *

C'est rare que la majeure partie de l'histoire soit un dialogue, mais l'idée m'a prise d'un coup, d'autant plus lorsque j'ai songé à l'idée de faire un préquel à la première Spicy story (le genre d'idée qui te traverse l'esprit comme ça, tout en restant très fluide à écrire. =3

Sinon, petit sondage (pour les Spicy Emotions). Par ordre de préférence, que voudriez vous voir au plus tôt : du NaLu, la suite d'Epic Dual, un Bacchus/Kana ou un LuxLi ?


End file.
